The Boy Next Door
by Songs of Yesterday
Summary: Kurt turns up at Sebastian's window late one night - or rather; early one morning, for comfort. Sebastian is a tad confused about the reason for Kurt needing comfort; but also, why the hell he came to Sebastian. Warnings: smut, alcohol abuse, some angst, coarse language
1. Chapter 1

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap._

Sebastian woke with a start. Was he imagining that incessant noise?

_Tap Tap._

Apparently not. He pushed his covers from his body and looked over at the window. He couldn't see a lot but could just make out the silhouette of a thin body.

Sebastian groaned as the tapping started again. More impatiently this time. He got up and pushed the window up after unlocking it. "What?" he whisper-yelled.

The form in front of him flinched. "I-I, uh…don't worry." The voice sounded small and vulnerable as the form started to walk away. Sebastian could see short messy hair which suggested it was a boy.

Sebastian, after a quick internal argument with himself - damn his conscience - sighed and reached out the window toward the boy even though he couldn't reach. "Wait."

The boy turned. Though Sebastian couldn't see the expression on his face he thought he heard a stifled sob. Surely he knew this boy; otherwise he wouldn't have come to his window. Sebastian sighed again, "Come on." and waved towards his window.

The boy came back and Sebastian took his hand to help him through. When they were both inside, Sebastian closed the window, locking it, and flicked his bedside lamp on. He gasped when he saw who the boy was. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The boy next door who Sebastian was sure hated him. Kurt's window was right across from his so they could see into each other's room but Kurt always had his long dark blue curtains pulled closed. Sebastian didn't see the point in installing curtains, Kurt took care of the privacy he needed. This was the boy who was in love with Blaine; the sexy short guy from school that Sebastian had hit on a few times but with no success because of Kurt.

Kurt; the boy who was now standing awkwardly in front of him with his arms crossed over himself just because he needed somewhere to put them. Kurt's eyes were ringed red and watery. The longer Sebastian looked, the more water accumulated in Kurt's eyes; threatening to spill over.

Sebastian wasn't good with emotion so he wasn't sure what to do. He stood just as awkwardly even though this was his room. Fresh tears ran down Kurt's face and Kurt quickly wiped them with the back of his hand. This movement seemed to snap Sebastian out of his awkwardness and he immediately closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders protectively. This was how his mum used to hold him when he cried.

Kurt stiffened under this unexpected touch but relaxed almost as instantly. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist and he cried. Letting everything out.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea why Kurt had come here. They'd been neighbours their whole lives but weren't friends by any means. He thought about asking Kurt what was wrong but from the way Kurt was crying he could tell that he wouldn't find out. At least not tonight. So all he could do was stand, holding Kurt's quivering body as the slightly shorter boy cried into his bare shoulder, and rub calming circles into Kurt's back.

He peered over Kurt's shoulder to look at his digital clock. It was two in the morning. Kurt was wearing skinny jeans and a black button up shirt which was strange attire for this time of night. For Kurt anyway. Sebastian didn't see him as the party animal type. He must've been out somewhere. But that still didn't explain why Kurt would come to him.

They stayed like that for what could have been one hour or three, neither was keeping track. Kurt was only sobbing now and Sebastian's legs were starting to get tired but he couldn't bring himself to push Kurt away. He took a step backward, taking Kurt with him. Kurt didn't protest, just stayed latched onto him.

When Sebastian felt the bed hit the back of his legs he whispered to Kurt, "Hold on." Kurt tightened his hold around Sebastian who sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Kurt's legs around so Kurt was cradled in his arms. Kurt nestled into Sebastian's shoulder like a small child.

Sebastian turned and laid down so they were on their sides facing each other. He sat back up and shifted down the bed to pull Kurt's shoes off his feet, then turned the light off. When he was back next to Kurt he felt like he should say something, "Are you okay?" he whispered. Kurt obviously wasn't okay but the boy smiled at Sebastian and nodded slightly. Sebastian smiled back and pulled the blankets up over them.

He pulled Kurt closer to him and wrapped him in his arms. Kurt sighed contently and closed his eyes. It didn't take long and Sebastian felt Kurt relax and heard his breathing even out. Sebastian closed his eyes and almost instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

…..

Sebastian woke up to his alarm. He was on his back and there was light streaming through the window. He rolled over with a groan and he took a deep breath in. His head snapped up. That pillow smelt different. It took a moment but he remembered everything that happened last night. The pillow smelt like Kurt.

He looked around the room, no sign of Kurt. He got up and rubbed his eyes. Kurt's shoes were gone from the floor. He checked the window, it was still shut but it was unlocked. Kurt must've snuck out this morning. Sebastian shrugged. He'd see Kurt later at school; he'd be able to see how he was.

With that in mind he went to his closet and pulled out an outfit for the day; tight skinny jeans, and a form fitting white shirt with an unbuttoned black one over the top. He went to take a shower and gelled his hair then pulled on a pair of black converse and went out to the kitchen.

He poured himself some cereal and perched onto the stool. No one was home, as Sebastian was used to. His parents had to go away on business a lot so he only saw them for about a week at the start of the month then they'd be gone again. They used to drop him off at his aunt's house when he was younger but, once he was old enough to look after himself, he put a stop to that because if he had the house to himself he could bring guys home without worrying about waking his parents. It did get a little lonely sometimes, however.

He strolled outside, got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. He noticed that Kurt's Skyline wasn't in his driveway. He was probably at school already.

Sebastian got to school with about five minutes until first bell. He went to his locker and checked his timetable for the day. He had English first; Kurt was in his English class.

He ran into a group of his friends from the football team and caught up with them. They were all talking about a party tomorrow night - today being Thursday - and asking him to come. He said no as usual. He didn't really like the high school party scene, he preferred to go to gay bars and get wasted there instead. After all, there weren't many out gay guys at McKinley and Sebastian liked variety.

He rounded the corner into his class about ten minutes after the bell and got the usual glare from his teacher - the 'we will talk about this during detention, Mr. Smythe' glare - before sitting down.

Sebastian scanned the room as the teacher picked up where he left off, talking about an English assignment they had coming up soon. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian shouldn't be worried about Kurt; they weren't even friends for crying out loud. He pushed Kurt to the back of his mind and for once actually listened to the teacher.

When he got home, Kurt's Skyline still wasn't in his driveway. Sebastian went into his house and flicked the TV on to watch some shit afternoon TV show.

Sebastian woke up and rubbed his eyes. He must've fallen asleep. It was dark now. He got up and pulled a frozen lasagne out of the freezer, throwing it into the oven without bothering to read the instructions.

He heard a car pull up outside so he peered through the window. It was Kurt's Skyline next door. He looked down at his watch. It was seven o'clock. Where would Kurt have been all day?

He watched Kurt's form walk into the house. He was carrying a plastic bag in his hand. Sebastian had dinner, went for a shower and went to bed straight after, not in the mood to go out tonight.

At midnight Sebastian woke with a start. He could've sworn he heard that tapping noise again. He turned his lamp on and looked over at the window, sure enough, there was Kurt peering through his window. He sighed and got up to let Kurt in.

"Hey Sebastian." Kurt slurred when he opened the window. Sebastian looked him over. He was wearing black jeans and a green hoodie; very unlike Kurt to wear a hoodie. Kurt climbed through the window and Sebastian caught sight of the brown bottle that Kurt was clutching in his right hand. Oh great, Kurt was drunk. This should prove to be an interesting night.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Sebastian tried to pry the bottle from Kurt's hand but Kurt batted him away.

"Came to see you." Kurt slumped down on Sebastian's bed, spilling some of the beer on himself. Sebastian sat down next to him, unsure what to do. Drunk Kurt was harder to deal with than sad Kurt.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"On top of the world!" Kurt stood up again and started to dance though there was no music playing. "Dance with me, 'Bastian!" he pulled Sebastian up and wrapped his free arm around Sebastian's waist, grinding against him. Sebastian could feel Kurt's arousal pressing against him and he groaned, feeling his own twitch to life.

Kurt pressed the bottle to Sebastian's lips and tipped it so the amber liquid flowed into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian only drank a mouthful and the bottle was empty. Kurt lowered it and put it to his own mouth, only to snarl and throw the bottle on the floor.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and before Sebastian had time to register what was happening Kurt kissed him, long and hard, using Sebastian's surprise to push his tongue into the taller boy's mouth. Sebastian couldn't help but moan. Kurt tasted so good with the bitterness of beer in his mouth.

Kurt pushed him back until they fell onto the bed. He kissed down Sebastian's neck and chest, moving down his stomach and pulling Sebastian's pyjama pants off. Sebastian unconsciously thrusted his hips forward in anticipation and his dick hit Kurt's chin. Kurt giggled as he took hold of Sebastian and lowered his mouth around him. Sebastian moaned at the wonderful wet warmth.

Kurt didn't waste any time; hollowing his cheeks and deep-throating while humming. Sebastian had no chance of lasting long. His hands found Kurt's hair and he tangled his fingers in the - usually gelled but not today - hair. His toes curled and he came with Kurt's name on his lips. Kurt swallowed around him and crawled back up Sebastian's naked body.

Sebastian gave Kurt a deep passionate kiss and rolled them over so he was on top. He shifted down Kurt's body, removing clothing and kissing as he went, to return the favour.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian really wasn't surprised to find himself alone in the morning and the window unlocked. After sucking Kurt last night they'd both fallen asleep; well, Kurt passed out. The empty beer bottle lying by itself on the floor was the only evidence that Kurt was there at all last night… that and Sebastian was naked.

Damn, Kurt had a skilled tongue. Blaine was a very lucky guy. Wait. Blaine? How could Kurt cheat on him like that? In Kurt's defense, he was wasted.

Sebastian got up and took a shower followed by breakfast, just like every other morning, then drove to school.

Again, he wasn't surprised to find that Kurt wasn't at school. They had to pick partners in English for a book assignment they were meant to do. The teacher handed out the books, _Wuthering Heights - _Sebastian audibly groaned, gaining himself a glare from the teacher who then spent ten minutes explaining why this book was a classic in English literature - and told people to pair up. Sebastian got a few offers but he refused them. He told the teacher he'd go with Kurt. This was simply because they lived next to each other so it would be easier, or so he told himself. He grabbed a copy of the book for Kurt.

…..

Kurt trudged through the house and rounded down the hall with a huff. He was carrying plastic bags in both hands and thanking God that his father wasn't home yet. He shoved his bedroom door open and put the bags on the floor, hearing the welcoming clank of glass against glass before slumping into the leather chair in the corner, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Tough day?"

Kurt yelped and jumped out of his chair. He hadn't even noticed the shirtless boy lying on his bed. He put his hand over his heart, which was beating rapidly, and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?"

"Came to see you but you weren't here."

"The locked door should've been enough to tell you that." Kurt ran his hands through his hair, not caring that he was messing it up.

"Didn't use the door."

Kurt stopped the pacing that he hadn't even realized he'd been doing and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Excuse me?" Sebastian pointed to Kurt's open window and smirked. "You climbed through my window?"

"Well _you've_ been doing it for the past two nights, so why can't I?"

Kurt's face fell as he remembered. He couldn't recall much from last night. Just that he was drinking and decided it was a good idea to pay Sebastian a visit. Then he woke up and they were both naked, so he left as quickly as possible.

Kurt shook his head and sat in the leather chair. Sebastian threw Kurt's copy of _Wuthering Heights _at the shorter boy. It hit his arm and bounced onto the floor with a thud. Kurt picked it up and scanned the cover.

"What's this for?"

"English. We have a book assignment and you're my partner."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Great. More homework."

"You'd have even more if you came to school."

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap and chewed on his bottom lip. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the plastic bags Kurt had brought in to inspect them. "See you've been to the bottle shop." He observed.

Kurt just nodded slightly. Sebastian pulled out a large bottle of vodka and looked to Kurt. "I didn't know you were into hard liquor?"

Kurt shrugged, "Heard it's pretty good."

"It's alright." Sebastian shrugged back, twisting the lid of the bottle and taking a drink.

When Sebastian sat back down on the bed, the curiosity got to Kurt. "Sebastian, what exactly happened last night?"

Sebastian took another drink before standing up. "Well you came to my house. You were drunk. Don't handle your alcohol too good do ya? Then you started dancing like this." Sebastian imitated Kurt's movements from last night, shaking his hips, "You pulled me up to dance with you," he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up, wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist like Kurt had done to him last night. He put the bottle down on a shelf and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Kurt kissed back for a moment before realizing what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"Same thing you did to me last night." Sebastian went in for another kiss but Kurt turned his head so he ended up getting Kurt's ear.

"I kissed you?" Kurt breathed as Sebastian started to nibble on his earlobe.

Sebastian chuckled and growled in Kurt's ear. "You did more than that."

Kurt pulled back with a gasp and Sebastian just smirked. "What did I do?"

"You sucked my cock." Sebastian grinned. Kurt's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. "Then I sucked yours. Don't you remember any of this?"

Kurt shook his head, a shocked expression seemingly stuck on his face as he sat down on the chair and let his head fall into his hands.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Kurt's back. "You're not crying are you? You did a lot of that the other night. I wouldn't be surprised if you cried all the water out of your body." Kurt's body quivered and Sebastian realized Kurt really was crying. He'd only been joking.

Sebastian bent down and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him up so he was standing. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and they stood there holding each other for a while. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Whatever I did, just don't cry."

Kurt wiped his face. "You didn't do anything." He said quietly. "I-it was B…" fresh tears poured down his face.

Sebastian thought about it for a while. B…B…oh! "Blaine?" Kurt just nodded and cried. "Oh." He sighed and tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulders. He heard a car pull up outside and Kurt pulled away from him, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"You have to go. My dad won't like it if I have a guy over without him here."

Sebastian nodded, "Take care, Kurt." He headed for the window and paused, pointing at the book that was now on Kurt's floor. "Read the fucking book, so I don't have to."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Whatever."

Sebastian slipped out the window and closed it behind him while Kurt gathered his bags of liquor and hid them in his closet under some blankets. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Hopefully by the time he got out the tear stains would be gone and his face wouldn't be as red. His dad worried about him too much. That was part of the reason Kurt went to Sebastian's room the other night. He didn't want his dad to get worried because he came home crying after a 'date' with Blaine.

Another part of the reason was because Sebastian didn't have any emotional attachments to Kurt. They weren't friends, they knew each other fairly well but only from when they were kids. He couldn't go to any of his other friends, like Mercedes or Rachel, because they'd get worried too and that's not what Kurt wanted. Sebastian was known for being careless when it came to other people. Though Sebastian seemed more caring than Kurt had heard he usually was, there was no way Sebastian cared about him to the extent of worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying ****_The Boy Next Door_****. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

After Sebastian finished eating his dinner - generic scrambled eggs and toast - he decided it was a good time to go out. He needed to get laid; more than just getting sucked off by Kurt. He went to his room and unlocked the window, knowing that Kurt would probably turn up later. He left a note saying he'd be back at about two and headed for the front door. Just as he was about to leave the phone rang. He groaned and considered leaving it, but it may have been something important for his parents, so he turned on his heel to grab it.

"Yep?" he answered, a bit harsher than necessary.

"Sebastian, honey, I was hoping you'd still be home, being a Friday and all." His mom's voice filled his ears and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Ma, how are you?"

"We're great, honey. I'm just calling to let you know we'll be back on Monday at about lunch time so we'll be there when you get back from school."

"That's great, I've missed you guys."

"Aw, we've missed you too, sweetie. You're father says hi."

"Tell him I say hi too."

"Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out to Columbus and-"

"Hit some bars, meet some nice guys." His mother chirped making Sebastian chuckle.

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Well, drive carefully and be safe."

"Don't worry, Ma. I'm still working on the eight boxes of condoms you bought me."

"That's my boy," she giggled, "We love you, honey. Have fun."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone and grinned to himself. He hadn't heard his mom's voice in such a long time. Well it felt long, it was really only about two weeks.

He came out to his parents when he was thirteen but they already knew he was gay and accepted him for it. That night, his Mom had come into his room with a bright smile on her face and handed him a plastic bag. Sebastian opened it and found eight full boxes of condoms. It surprised him, he was only thirteen but he'd ended up using some of them in the next couple of years and was grateful his mom had thought ahead, as weird and embarrassing as it may've felt at the time.

Of course, he'd just said he was still going through them to humor his mom and she knew it. His family knew about his nights out on the town, drinking and hooking up. They were skeptical about it at first but his mom sat him down and gave him a lecture about safe sex. Of course, he already knew about how to have sex safely - he'd done it many times already - but it seemed to help her relax so he listened.

He went out the door and drove to Columbus where one of his favourite gay bars was.

* * *

At about one in the morning Sebastian got home. He was a bit tipsy but not drunk. He'd wanted to get wasted but his responsible side - courtesy of his mother - told him he had to drive home.

He got out of the car, adjusted his pants and headed for the front door. The house was dark and silent, the way it always was when he got home. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, stripping everything off because he couldn't be bothered to put pyjamas on.

He walked into his dark room without turning the light on and crawled into bed, only to find something in his way. He leant back and turned the lamp on and saw Kurt lying there, clutching a full bottle of vodka and staring up at Sebastian. Kurt yelped and scurried away. "Why are you naked?" he almost screamed.

Sebastian just chuckled. "I forgot you might be here."

"Where have you been? I brought vodka to share with you." Sebastian grinned and took the bottle from Kurt, taking a long drink.

"I was at a gay bar in Columbus."

Kurt scoffed and went silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian laughed and took another drink.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle from Sebastian, gulping it down and cringing at the burn. "Would you put some pants on?" he coughed out.

Sebastian laughed and pulled a pair of briefs on. "Happy?"

"I suppose." Kurt took another drink, keeping his eyes away from Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian repeated and grabbed the bottle from Kurt before leaning over to rummage through his top drawer. He sat back up, pulling a lighter and a box of cigarettes from the drawer.

He put one in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag before breathing out away from Kurt. Sebastian held the box out.

Kurt looked at it, unsure before sighing and taking one. He put it in his mouth and Sebastian lit it for him. Kurt breathed in a bit and coughed as he hit his chest. Sebastian chuckled, "First time?" Kurt nodded.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't much; just every now and then with friends or if I'm really stressed."

Kurt nodded, "Sebastian, did you, um," he paused, "Did you have sex with anyone tonight?" he asked quickly, before he could change his mind.

Sebastian chuckled a bit and got up to open the window so the smoke would leave the room, dipping the butt of his cigarette in a glass of water on his desk and throwing it outside. "No, I made out with some guy, but I didn't have any luck in that respect." Sebastian shook his head and sighed.

"Oh," Kurt said, "Well, that's a shame."

"Why are you here, Kurt?" Sebastian asked and stood at the end of the bed.

"I don't know." He admitted. Sebastian took Kurt's used cigarette and did the same as he'd done with his.

"Well, you have to be here for something." Sebastian crawled onto the bed next to Kurt.

"Uh," Kurt seemed to lose coherency as Sebastian got closer to him. "I thought you deserved an explanation." He moaned as Sebastian started to kiss his neck.

Sebastian grinned against Kurt's skin. "Explanation later; I'm busy." He pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt pushed him away.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I was left high and dry," he kissed Kurt again, "I want you."

Kurt pulled away, "I'm not fucking you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed, "No, I'm fucking _you_."

He pushed Kurt back and straddled him, starting to lift his shirt up. "Sebastian." Kurt warned

"Please, Kurt? I'm horny." He groaned and reattached his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt pushed Sebastian back and climbed on top of him. He kissed the taller boy once and Sebastian grinned as he thought Kurt had given in. But Kurt crawled off him and headed for the door. "I think I should go. I noticed there was no one home so I guess I can use the front door."

"Kurt." Sebastian whined.

"Jerk yourself off, Sebastian." And he was gone.

Sebastian rolled over and groaned happily when he felt the cool glass of the vodka bottle press against his arm. He unscrewed it and drank some more.

* * *

Sebastian woke up at two in the afternoon with a pounding headache. He got up and grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge, grabbing two aspirin and taking them. He remembered Kurt coming over last night. He also remembered him leaving but he couldn't remember why until he looked down at his morning wood and remembered. "Shit." He did some stupid things when he was drunk. Why would Kurt want to fuck Sebastian? He and Blaine were still together as far as Sebastian new. He had to go apologize.

Before he could make himself leave the house Sebastian decided it would be better if he got dressed. He pulled on a pair of purple mid-thigh shorts and a white t-shirt with a print on it. He even gelled up his hair and all he was doing was visiting Kurt.

He went out the front door and was heading up the Hummels' driveway, but changed his mind at the end and went up the side of the house. He peered in Kurt's window which luckily had the curtains open today. He saw Kurt lying stomach down on the floor with his head turned to the side. He had a vodka bottle under his arm. Shit, this guy drank _a lot_! Sebastian tried the window and grinned triumphantly when it opened. He climbed through and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, shaking him slightly. Kurt groaned and turned his head the other way.

"Come on, Kurt. Get up." Sebastian sat above Kurt and pulled his head into his lap. He slapped Kurt's cheeks lightly. Kurt scrunched up his face and waved his free arm around in an attempt to get rid of his disturber.

Sebastian leant down and kissed Kurt's forehead lightly; he wasn't sure why, it just happened. "Blaine?" Kurt's eyes flew open and his face brightened as he turned his head, but immediately fell as he took in Sebastian's upside down face. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too." Sebastian chuckled and helped Kurt up into a sitting position.

"What do you want?" Kurt rubbed a trail of drool from the side of his mouth and cringed.

"Actually I came to…" Kurt's hand flew to his stomach and his eyes widened. "I know that face." Sebastian jumped up and pulled Kurt to his feet, helping him to the toilet in his ensuite. They just made it and Kurt threw up all of his vodka.

After Kurt dry heaved a few times he sat down and leant against the bathtub, staring at Sebastian with an exhausted expression. "You okay now?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian handed him a glass of water and a damp cloth to wipe his face. "Thanks."

"It's ok. I've had numerous hangovers where I'm the only one around. It sucks." Sebastian sat down next to Kurt.

"Why do you live by yourself?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of water.

"I don't," Sebastian stated, "Ma and Dad are away a lot for business."

"When do you get to see them?"

"Monday actually." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh." Kurt looked down, suddenly very interested by his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"That means I can't come over."

Sebastian laughed, "I have a window. Or have you forgotten? Besides, my parents wouldn't mind. I've brought plenty of guys home before." Sebastian winked. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "So, as I was saying earlier, I came to apologize."

"For what?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"For last night," Sebastian clarified, "I came onto you." It sounded more like a question because he wasn't sure if Kurt remembered or not.

Kurt nodded slightly then shrugged. "Uh, that's okay. I don't remember it much though." Kurt got up and walked back into his room.

Sebastian just shrugged and followed. When he got into the room Kurt was standing over the other side with the vodka bottle in his hand, gulping as the clear liquid filled his mouth. Sebastian rolled his eyes and ran over to Kurt, snatching the bottle from him and earning himself an annoyed whimper. "I think you've had enough, Kurt. You've basically been drunk since Thursday." Kurt shrugged and made a poor attempt to reach for the bottle that Sebastian was holding away.

"Bas!" Kurt whined.

"No."

Kurt pouted and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Sebastian screwed the lid back on the vodka and put it near the window. "Promise me you won't drink anymore. This isn't good for you, Kurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because your dad will blame me since I'm such a _bad influence._"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, he probably would, if he knew we even talked." He chuckled at the thought.

"Kurt." Sebastian warned.

"Fine. I promise." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Good." Sebastian said skeptically and turned for the window, grabbing the bottle of vodka. "I'm taking this with me."

Kurt frowned, "What, so you can get wasted without me?"

Sebastian sighed and slipped through the window. "No. So _you_ can'tget wasted without _me_." He gave Kurt a warning glare and jumped over the fence to get back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your support, and the reviews are greatly appreciated :D**

**Edit: P.S. IF any of you wonderful readers have Tumblr, send me your URL through a PM or review and I'll follow you :) My Tumblr is 'becozofthelayers'**

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and Kurt hadn't shown yet. Sebastian was lying on his bed shirtless, staring at the ceiling, listening intently for a tapping noise from the direction of his window. But it never came.

This was ridiculous. Why didn't Sebastian just go to sleep? Kurt was a big boy; he could sleep in his own bed. With that thought in mind Sebastian rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. His bed was annoyingly uncomfortable tonight. He rolled over onto his other side. Just as bad. He pulled his covers up but as soon as they touched his skin he was too hot. He exasperatedly kicked them off and groaned. He wasn't going to be able to sleep until he made sure Kurt was alright, was he.

He got out of his bed and grabbed his hoodie from the back of his chair, pulling it over his head and pocketing his phone. He went out the front door, grabbing a backpack on his way out, and headed over to Kurt's window. He pushed the window up; glad Kurt had left it unlocked, or just forgot to lock it.

He stumbled a bit as he slid through the window but he didn't wake Kurt. He pulled out his phone and shone it on the boy lying on his bed. He wasn't surprised, but a little disappointed, to find Kurt clutching an almost half full bottle of rum to his chest. He sighed and leant down to take hold of the rum bottle. He carefully pulled it away from Kurt, who didn't put up too much of a fight and stayed asleep. Sebastian put the bottle into his backpack and rested it against the wall.

He went over to Kurt's closet and rummaged through there quietly, checking every now and then that Kurt was still asleep. He found three bottles of beer and a half full bottle of vodka buried under some blankets. Whatever Blaine did must've really hurt him. That asshole turned Kurt into _this._ Into Drunk Kurt.

Sebastian found one more bottle of rum in Kurt's sock drawer and put it into his backpack with the rest. He lowered his backpack out the window to save from it doing too much clanking when he got out. With one last look at Kurt's peaceful form he slipped out the window, shutting it behind him. He slung the backpack onto his shoulder and went back to his house.

He put his backpack in his closet and buried it under a few hoodies. Kurt wouldn't find it here.

* * *

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Sebastian woke up to the doorbell. He groaned and looked at his clock. Its digits read 8.27. That was way too early to get up on a Sunday morning. He groaned and got out of bed, dragging himself to the door.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring._

The annoying person at the door was very impatient. Something in the back of Sebastian's mind wanted to leave them out there for a while longer just to frustrate them but he decided to open the door anyway.

Kurt burst through the doorway and barged past Sebastian who raised his eyebrows, "Good morning to you too, Kurt." He said sarcastically as he shut the door.

"Where is it?" Kurt strode into the kitchen and started to open cupboards, searching through them. Sebastian leant against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian shrugged innocently.

Kurt slammed the fridge shut that he was just looking though and glared at Sebastian. "Don't bullshit me, Sebastian! I know you took the alcohol."

Sebastian let fake realization cross his face. "Oh, the alcohol! Right, yeah I took that." He nodded.

"Well, where the fuck is it?!" Kurt clenched his fists by his side.

"Not telling." Sebastian grinned.

"Sebastian, I _need_ it."

Sebastian shook his head. "What does your dad think about your drinking?"

Kurt slumped onto the bar stool dejectedly. "He doesn't know. He thinks I've had a stomach bug."

Sebastian laughed, "Can't he smell the alcohol on you? I sure can."

"I've managed to hide it well enough." Kurt smiled triumphantly.

Sebastian sat on the bar stool next to Kurt and rested his head on the bench, he wasn't fully awake yet. He yawned, "So, what about Blaine?"

Kurt didn't reply, so after a silent moment, Sebastian looked up and saw a tear streaming down his face. Sebastian's grin fell from his face and his eyes widened. Not again.

He leant forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulder because, as usual, he didn't know what else to do. But Kurt flinched away from him and slid off the bar stool, running out of Sebastian's house. Sebastian sat there for a moment with his arms still outstretched to reach for Kurt. He supposed Kurt would need some time to himself. He'd tell Sebastian about Blaine when he was ready.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't expecting Kurt to come over that night. Maybe he'd overstepped, mentioning Blaine. He didn't even know what Blaine had done to Kurt. He had a fair idea though. The short curly-haired boy hadn't been hanging around Kurt's house since Wednesday night; the night Kurt came to Sebastian. Blaine used to hang around Kurt's house everyday and even some nights. They must've broken up.

Poor Kurt; he loved Blaine. Any idiot could see that. And Sebastian was a smart idiot. He supposed that explained Kurt's newfound love for liquor. It helped numb the pain. It gave him a different pain to worry about; hangovers. And Sebastian just took that away from him. It was for his own good, he told himself. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't look _too _upset. He didn't appear suicidal. Sebastian hoped he just went to bed and cried himself to sleep; as harsh as that sounded. But it meant Kurt was safe.

Why did Sebastian care anyway? He and Kurt had barely spoken to each other until Wednesday night. Now suddenly they're… what were they? Friends? No. Maybe…

Just as Sebastian's eyes were drifting shut he decided he would talk to Blaine tomorrow. Tell him how Kurt was doing.

* * *

Sebastian could hear the strumming of an acoustic guitar before he even saw Blaine. He'd known that the ex-warbler would be in the auditorium. He spent most of his lunch breaks there, writing music.

Blaine was perched on the floor in the middle of the stage, with his legs crossed and sheets of paper splayed in front of him. From where Sebastian was, in the middle row of seats, Blaine looked tiny. He was humming a melody over the chords he was strumming.

When the song Blaine was playing ended Sebastian got up and strolled down the aisle clapping. Blaine looked up, surprised, "Sebastian? I haven't seen you for a while." He stood and put his guitar on its stand. "What are you doing here?"

"This _is _a public part of the school. I'm allowed here." Sebastian shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine chuckled, "But I don't think I've ever seen you here."

Sebastian tilted his head in agreement, "That's true." He was at the stairs leading onto the stage now. Blaine was wearing tight red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his form amazingly. He seemed to have left his trademark bowtie at home today. "I'm actually here about Kurt." Sebastian got onto the stage and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Kurt? What about him?"

"Well," Sebastian was standing a meter away from Blaine now, "He's a wreck."

Blaine's face creased with worry and he blinked a few times before saying anything. "Well, we broke up last Wednesday." He chewed on his lip.

"I had to figure that much out by myself. Every mention of your name to Kurt and he bursts into tears." A pained expression occupied Blaine's face and he looked down at the ground, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. "I think he's turning into an alcoholic."

"What?"

"He came to m-" Sebastian cut himself off. Blaine didn't need to know that Kurt came to his house. "I went to see him on Thursday afternoon for our English assignment and he was drunk."

"Are you serious? Kurt doesn't drink!" Blaine had a mixture of pain, disbelief and guilt in his voice.

"Does now." Sebastian confirmed with a shrug.

"Mercedes told me he was sick."

Sebastian nodded, "Seems he's been telling everyone that."

"Shit. I didn't know he was so upset. I haven't seen him around." Blaine rubbed his face.

"Because he hasn't been coming to school."

Blaine let out the breath Sebastian didn't realize he was holding. "Ok. Thanks for telling me, Sebastian."

"Thought you should know." Sebastian shrugged and turned on his heel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews make me happy**

**Follow me on Tumblr: 'becozofthelayers' I'll follow back :)**

* * *

Sebastian strode up the path to his front door excitedly. His parents were home. Their car was in the driveway next to his. He hadn't seen them for about three weeks. He pushed the door open. He could hear the TV talking in the lounge room which was a nice change. It was usually so eerily quiet when he got home.

He dumped his bag in the hall and made his way toward the voices he could hear. His mom and dad were home. "I can't wait to see my baby." His mom, Rebecca, chirped excitedly, making Sebastian smile.

"He'll be home soon." His dad, Andrew, assured her. They obviously hadn't heard Sebastian come through the door. He stopped at the end of the hall where the start of the kitchen and lounge room was. It was one big room.

He leant against the door frame and watched his parents. Andrew was watching the news, spread out on the couch, and Rebecca was standing in front of the oven, stirring what smelt like bolognaise sauce. Rebecca turned around, maybe to have a look at what was on the TV, but she caught sight of Sebastian and screamed. Sebastian had to laugh because Andrew almost fell off the couch as he was startled.

Rebecca ran over to Sebastian. "Sebastian! Sweetie." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead, his nose, chin, all over his face. Sebastian cringed comically but he had to smile. He'd missed his mother's affection.

When she finally released him Sebastian saw Andrew standing by Rebecca's shoulder. He held his hand out and Sebastian shook it. His dad pulled him into a warm hug and held him there for a few moments too long, but Sebastian didn't care. He missed them so damn much.

"I missed you guys." Sebastian stated as he sat on the bar stool. Rebecca was serving up the spaghetti bolognaise and Andrew was sitting at his spot at the table.

"We missed you too, Sweetie." Rebecca smiled lovingly.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, "What have you been up to, son? Not too many late nights, I hope." He laughed.

"Not too many." Sebastian confirmed before he started to tell them everything he'd been up to in the past three weeks, leaving out the parts about Kurt and the details of his nights out. His parents may have been accepting, but they really didn't need to know that Sebastian regularly engaged in sexual practices in the bathrooms at gay bars on Friday nights.

* * *

Sebastian was wiping up the dishes, Rebecca washing and Andrew packing, at eight o'clock. They'd sat around there dirty dishes for a couple of hours just talking and catching up. Having long overdue family time.

The doorbell rang and Rebecca sighed, wiping her hands on her dress. Sebastian recognized that impatient ring. "It's probably for Sebastian, honey. This is more his house than ours."

She smiled, "You're probably right."

Sebastian was ahead of them, though. He was already at the front door, opening it. There was Kurt, standing in front of him with his arms crossed angrily over his chest. "Hey Kurt." Sebastian greeted nonchalantly.

"You told him?!" Kurt yelled, taking Sebastian by surprise. His parents didn't need to hear this so he moved out of the doorway, forcing Kurt to move backwards, and closed the door behind him.

"What?"

"You fucking told Blaine!" Kurt yelled. His face was red with fury.

Sebastian held his hands up and hushed Kurt, "My parents are inside." He said quietly.

"I don't care, Sebastian! You told Blaine! He didn't need to know!"

"It's for your own good Kurt." Sebastian countered, he could feel that his parents were watching from inside. Probably peeping through the blinds at them on the porch.

"He came to see me," Kurt said in a resigned voice, "He tried to comfort me. He gave me pamphlets for alcoholics!" Kurt stated disbelievingly. "I'm not an alcoholic. I just like the numbness."

"I know." Sebastian nodded.

Kurt looked down, "We broke up." he mumbled to his feet.

"I know." Sebastian repeated.

"He cheated on me." Sebastian almost missed Kurt's whisper but he was sure he'd heard right.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian ached to hold him, to comfort him, but he wasn't sure if that was overstepping any boundaries when Kurt had just yelled at him.

"On Wednesday night I was going to his house to surprise him with popcorn, _Moulin Rouge_, a box of condoms, and some lube," Kurt shook his head, "His parents weren't home so I went straight up to his room," he sniffed, "I caught him with someone, Sebastian."

"What did you do?" was all Sebastian, who had a sympathetic look on his face, could say.

"I yelled at him then ran out of the room. He followed me, and a lot of shouting and crying went down in his living room."

"Who was the guy?" Sebastian asked tentatively.

Kurt sighed, "I didn't catch his name, but Blaine met him on Facebook… Facebook!"

He saw a tear spill from Kurt's eye and mentally told the boundaries to go fuck themselves. He pulled Kurt into a hug and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy protectively. Kurt cried into his shoulder, probably staining his shirt but Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to care. All that mattered was that Kurt wasn't alone tonight. This boy needed company, and Sebastian would give it to him.

They stood there for a long while. Kurt was sobbing when Sebastian pulled away. Kurt whimpered at the movement and wiped his face with the back of his hands. "Does your dad know you're here?"

Kurt shook his head, "Please don't tell him about the alcohol."

"I won't, but you have to tell him about you and Blaine. Does he know?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sure he's worried about you." Kurt looked away from him and more tears streamed down his face.

Sebastian put one arm around Kurt's shoulders and opened the door, pushing Kurt in front of him. Kurt didn't say anything, just made his way into Sebastian's room where he knew the taller boy was taking him. Sebastian pulled the covers back from his bed and Kurt crawled in. He put the blankets over Kurt and flicked the light off. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sebastian assured and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rebecca and Andrew were sitting at the table with worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Rebecca asked Sebastian.

"Is it okay if Kurt stays the night?" Sebastian asked as a response.

"Sure," Andrew answered, "It wouldn't be the first time you've had a boy sleep over." He and Rebecca chuckled.

"What's wrong with Kurt, Sweetie?"

Sebastian shrugged, "It's a long story." He kissed them both on the head and went back to his room.

He opened the door to find Kurt sitting up in his bed crying with the lamp turned on. Sebastian pulled his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, wrapping himself around Kurt. It was the only thing he could do to make Kurt stop crying. Talking wouldn't help, it just made it worse and Sebastian wasn't giving Kurt his alcohol back, so all he could do was hold Kurt as the boy cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Kurt was gone when Sebastian woke up. He wasn't very surprised but he was kind of hoping to talk to Kurt this morning. Maybe he'd come to school. Sebastian got dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt, pulling his football jacket on over the top.

He had to make sure Kurt wasn't drinking again. He was very upset last night and Sebastian wouldn't be surprised if Kurt had borrowed some alcohol from his father. Sebastian checked his closet to make sure the bottles he confiscated were still there. They were.

He climbed out his window and jumped over the fence to look in Kurt's window. He could see through a gap between the curtains and smiled to himself when he saw Kurt standing there getting dressed.

Kurt was only in his briefs and Sebastian couldn't help but notice what a great body he had. Hummel was sexy. Sebastian may have noticed this on Thursday but in his drunken haze he was too focused on Kurt's cock to admire his gorgeous body.

Sebastian had to tear himself away from Kurt's window when he felt his arousal growing in his jeans. He jumped back over the fence and through his window, shutting and locking it behind him.

He went out to the kitchen where Rebecca was putting waffles on the table. "Morning," Sebastian greeted as he took his seat. They said good morning back and sat down to eat their breakfast. "So, when are you guys going back this time?"

"Friday," Andrew stated, "This is only a short break." Sebastian frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian strolled into his English class and almost dropped his books when he saw Kurt sitting in his usual chair. His brown hair was perfectly groomed and he sat with the posture of the Kurt that hadn't been hurt by Blaine. This was a stark contrast to Drunk Kurt.

Sebastian sat down next to him and smiled, letting Kurt know he was glad he was here. Sebastian groaned internally when he heard wolf whistles coming from the back of the room. He turned to see Nathan and Alex, guys from his football team. Nathan was the one whistling, and Alex was obscenely imitating a blowjob with his fist and mouth, both snickering at Sebastian. He knew they were doing this because Kurt was gay. He hadn't got around to letting them know that he was _also_ gay.

Sebastian shot them a warning glare and mouthed, "Assignment partner." They just rolled their eyes and continued to laugh.

Sebastian shook his head and turned back towards the front. The teacher, Mr. Akerman, cleared his throat, "You're working on your assignments today so sit with your partner." Sebastian turned back to Nathan and Alex and gave them an 'I told you so'look. They ignored him and made their way over to the other side of the room, making a show of rudely asking a pair of girls to be their partners.

Sebastian turned to Kurt. "Did you read the book?" he asked.

Kurt scoffed, "You're kidding, right? I'm not a reader on the best of days." Sebastian cursed, but chuckled regardless.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Is there a W_uthering Heights _movie?" Sebastian asked and Kurt laughed loudly. He had been serious, but laughed nonetheless. They looked up to see Akerman eyeing them, so Kurt opened his book to make it look like they were actually doing something productive.

"I'm still mad at you, y'know." he stated quietly.

"I said I was sorry," Sebastian countered, "I still think you should tell your dad about Blaine, though."

"I don't want to bring him into it," Kurt sighed, "He doesn't need to worry."

"I think he'd like to be there for you." Sebastian mumbled.

"Just let it go, Sebastian." Kurt warned.

Sebastian was going to argue further, but was interrupted by Nathan. "Sebastian!" he called from the other side of the room, ignoring Mr. Akerman's glare, "You better come to my party Friday night." he grinned.

"I don't know; I've got stuff on." Sebastian lied and turned back to the front.

Mr. Akerman spoke, "I do hope that you will all be working on your assignments on Friday night, rather than going to a party." Everyone ignored him.

"You should go to the party." Kurt stated as he nonchalantly scribbled on his notebook.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be there." Kurt looked up at Sebastian and smirked.

"Were you invited?" Sebastian asked, wondering if Kurt was messing with him.

Kurt scoffed, "It's Nathan; everyone's invited."

Sebastian laughed, "Right, and since when have you been a party animal?"

"Since, I have nothing better to do with myself." Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian gasped, feigning that he'd taken offense, "What about our meaningful nights together, Kurt? Did they not mean anything to you?" Kurt laughed with Sebastian who turned to Nathan, "Fine, I'll come."

Nathan grinned and hi-fived Alex, "It's about time, dude." When Sebastian turned back to the front, he noticed Akerman was glaring at him, shaking his head, so Sebastian just shrugged.

* * *

"You'd think, being someone so comfortable with your sexuality, that you would've come out to your friends by now," Kurt stated casually as they left the classroom, "Especially since your parents know."

Sebastian sighed, "Well, my parents are much more accepting than my friends," he explained, "Most of them are homophobes."

"Then they're not your friends." Kurt said.

Sebastian frowned. "Well, that makes me feel like a loner."

Kurt chuckled, "Aw, don't worry, Bas. I'm still your friend." Sebastian smiled.

They parted ways; Sebastian rounded the corner to his locker, while Kurt kept walking straight ahead to his.

Sebastian saw Blaine leaning casually against his locker. He instinctively furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. "What do you want, Blaine?" he asked forcefully as he reached the shorter boy and flung his locker open, hiding Blaine with the door.

Blaine rounded Sebastian and leant against the locker on the other side, "I just wanna see how Kurt is."

"Why?" Sebastian threw his English book into the locker and looked at Blaine.

"I'm worried about him." Blaine frowned.

"He's fine."

"Fine?" Blaine scoffed, "Has he stopped drinking?"

Sebastian slammed his locker shut and looked at Blaine with as much disappointment as he could muster. "He told me why you guys broke up."

Blaine looked down at his feet, "Oh."

"How could you do that, Blaine? Kurt's devastated." Sebastian shook his head.

"I just- I don't know." Blaine stuttered.

"And with a guy you met on Facebook?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "I didn't meet him on Facebook… Jeremiah works at the Gap."

"Jeremiah?" Sebastian laughed dryly, "So you lied to Kurt even more?" he paused for a moment. "That wasn't the first time you fucked him was it." He accused.

Blaine nervously shook his head and lowered his eyes to look down at his feet.

"How long?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been seeing him?" Sebastian clarified.

Blaine cleared his throat and looked around the hall; everywhere but at Sebastian, "T-two months."

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head, "Un-fucking-believable, Blaine." He turned to leave.

"Please don't tell Kurt." Blaine said quietly as he moved to walk next to Sebastian.

"I won't. You've hurt him enough already."

Blaine nodded and stopped, turning to go back in the other direction towards his own locker.

Sebastian turned to look at him, "Stay away from him."

* * *

Sebastian was curled up in the armchair, watching TV with his parents who were lying together on the sofa. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out to find a text from Kurt.

_I'm outside ur window… Let me in plz?_

Sebastian smiled and got up, said goodnight to his parents, and went to his room. He could see a silhouette of Kurt standing outside the window so he opened it. "Hello," Kurt greeted cheerfully and held up the plastic bags he was holding in his hands, "I brought snacks."

Sebastian grinned and took the bags from Kurt so he could climb through the window, "Hey." He tipped the contents out onto his bed and laughed quietly, so his parents wouldn't hear. "M&M's?"

Kurt perched himself on the bed, "What, don't you like them? I thought everyone liked them."

"No, no," Sebastian ripped the bag open, tipping a heap into his mouth, "I love them." He said around his mouthful.

"I brought a movie too," Kurt handed a DVD to Sebastian, "I was gonna watch it by myself, but I thought you might want to join me."

Sebastian took the DVD and inspected the cover, "Do I look like a _Moulin Rouge_ man to you?" he laughed.

"Have you seen it?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"No." Sebastian shook his head and had another mouthful of M&M's.

"Well, don't judge a movie by its cover." Kurt snatched the DVD from Sebastian who laughed and grabbed his laptop from his desk so they could watch the movie.

They crawled under the covers and sat close together so they could both see the screen which was sitting on Sebastian's lap.

Ten minutes in and Sebastian was a bit confused, "What the _hell _is this movie?"

Kurt hit him on the arm playfully, "Shut up. It's good movie."

Sebastian laughed, "Well, Ewan McGregor is hot at least."

"I'll never understand you."

* * *

By the time the movie ended, Kurt was fast asleep, his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was still awake, and though he'd never admit it to anyone, he had a tear streaming down his face. That damn movie. He wiped at it furiously and closed his laptop, sniffing and coming out of his movie trance; very thankful that Kurt wasn't seeing this.

He pushed his laptop to the side and eased Kurt's head down onto the pillow without waking him. He then pulled the covers up over them and stared at the dark ceiling for a while.

Kurt breathed in deeply and stretched. Sebastian looked over to see if he was awake, but the shorter boy just snuggled closer to Sebastian's warmth, hooking an arm and a leg around his torso. Sebastian grinned to himself and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke up at 7am to the sight of Sebastian's chest. He pulled his head back slightly. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Kurt's head was resting on Sebastian's arm. His eyes widened and he eased out from Sebastian's embrace slowly, to avoid any awkwardness that might come from it. He moved to the window and pushed it up carefully.

"See you at school." mumbled a sleepy Sebastian, causing Kurt to gasp.

Kurt looked to Sebastian and chuckled, "Bye, Sebastian."

* * *

That afternoon, when Sebastian got home from school, he saw the _Moulin Rouge_ DVD case sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. Kurt must've left it there. He popped the DVD out of his laptop and put it back in its case, then headed over to Kurt's window. The window was shut, but Sebastian could see Kurt sitting on his bed so he knocked. Kurt looked up and smiled, before getting up to open the window. "You forgot this." Sebastian held up the DVD and handed it to Kurt.

"Did you like it?" Kurt asked.

"No." Sebastian lied.

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian chuckled, "It was alright."

Kurt laughed.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the billiard room at Nathan's party. There was no one else in there, but Sebastian didn't mind. He was happy with his beer. Kurt appeared at the door and his face brightened as he spotted Sebastian, "Oh, hey. I've been looking for you everywhere. Stay here. I'm just gonna grab a drink." He left. Sebastian laughed to himself.

He turned to look out the window and it wasn't long before someone cleared their throat at the door. Sebastian turned expecting to see Kurt, but he was wrong. It was Blaine.

"Hey Sebastian." he greeted and entered the room.

"Blaine," Sebastian acknowledged, "How's your boyfriend?"

"Who?" Blaine rounded the pool table.

"Jeremiah?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Blaine said quickly.

"Right." Sebastian turned back to the window.

"Y'know," Blaine continued, "Now that I'm single, you can finally sleep with me." Sebastian raised his eyebrows and turned to Blaine. "Only if you want to, of course."

Sebastian took a deep breath; he was annoyingly tempted by Blaine's proposition. "Come on, Seb. You know you want to." Sebastian put his beer down on the side table next to him, and somehow Blaine took that as a _go ahead_. He moved closer to Sebastian, He leant up slowly, looking for signs of resistance, but Sebastian's face remained unchanged so Blaine kissed him.

Out of reflex, Sebastian kissed back for a moment. Blaine's hand immediately cupped him through his jeans and Sebastian pulled away. The amount of times he'd fantasized about this. He knew somehow it was wrong, but right now his judgment was clouded by the purely lust-filled stare Blaine's hazel eyes were casting him. He gave in and kissed Blaine, all tongue and teeth. Blaine squeezed his crotch lightly and Sebastian moaned, pushing Blaine back against the pool table.

Blaine tried to pull Sebastian's shirt off, but he was unsuccessful as the taller boy lifted him up onto the edge of the table. Blaine groaned and kissed Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. Sebastian pushed Blaine back and climbed onto the table above him, not caring that the door was wide open and anyone from his football team could see them.

Blaine reached down and started to undo Sebastian's pants. It somehow pulled Sebastian back to reality. What was he doing? He felt the piercing guilt rise in his chest; Blaine had hurt Kurt so much. This wasn't right. It took a lot of self-control, but Sebastian got off of Blaine, zipping his pants back up.

Blaine looked confused, "What are you doing?" he whimpered as he sat up.

Sebastian took a deep breath to slow his racing heartbeat and turned away from Blaine to make it easier. "I'm not having sex with you."

"What? Why not?"

Sebastian looked back at Blaine and groaned internally. His lips were swollen from Sebastian's lips; his normally gelled hair was ruffled from Sebastian's fingers; he was irresistible. Well, _almost _irresistible. "Because you hurt Kurt; I don't wanna do the same." He headed for the door.

"Are you guys dating now?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Then how could it hurt Kurt? It's not cheating." Blaine tried to reason.

Sebastian turned with his eyebrows raised and a smirk stretched across his face, "Oh yeah, you should know. You're the expert on cheating." With that, he left to go find Kurt. He should've been back by now.

After searching several rooms, Sebastian found Kurt with his tongue shoved down the throat of some guy he didn't recognize. There were some other people in there, but they were too preoccupied on the drugs and alcohol they were putting into their system to take any notice.

Kurt was straddling the guy who was sitting on a chair underneath him. Kurt's button-up shirt was completely undone and had slid halfway down his arms. Sebastian stared for a while, shocked by the scene. He'd never seen Kurt like this; hot and disheveled, sweat glistening on his pale skin. There was a conflict inside Sebastian; should he stop Kurt? Or just let him have fun? Kurt probably deserved to be left alone, but something inside Sebastian didn't like that.

He approached them, "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, "Oh, Sebastian. Wanna join us?" the guy under Kurt inspected Sebastian and nodded eagerly with a grin.

"No, I don't," Sebastian declined, "We have to go, Kurt."

Kurt looked sad, "Why?"

"Because we just do."

"That's not good enough." Kurt started kissing the guy again. Sebastian could see that he was drunk already.

"Dammit, Kurt. I'll tell your dad." He threatened. Yes, it was childish, but he knew it would work.

Kurt stopped kissing the guy, who moved onto his neck, and looked up at Sebastian, "You wouldn't."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows challengingly, "Want a bet?"

Kurt thought for a moment, then climbed off the guy, "I'm sorry, Damien, but I have to go."

"My name's Dominic." He said. He looked slightly annoyed, but chuckled and said, "See ya round, Kurt." He got up, adjusting his pants, and left the room, probably to find someone else to fuck.

Kurt followed Sebastian through the house. It wasn't until they got outside that Kurt said, "That was mean, Bas. Damien was gonna fuck me." He moped.

Sebastian laughed because Kurt got the name wrong again, "Yeah, I know, but it's for your own good."

"Pfft." was all Kurt managed as they got into Sebastian's car.

"Kurt, have you ever had sex?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt blushed and giggled slightly as he struggled to get his seatbelt on. Sebastian reached over to help him. "Not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, Blaine and I never had pene-… penetr-…" he sighed, "Anal sex."

"So you're a virgin?"

Kurt thought for a moment and nodded, "Yup." popping the _P _sound.

"And you were going to let some random guy take your virginity?"

Kurt thought about it slowly then shrugged, "I guess."

"Kurt." Sebastian sighed.

"Well, who took yours? Knowing you, he was probably someone you didn't know." Kurt accused.

Sebastian scoffed, "His name was Jake, and we were friends. He wasn't some random, so I'm not being hypocritical."

Kurt nodded.

* * *

Sebastian helped Kurt into his house. Burt was sitting in the lounge room with the TV muted. He must've heard them coming up the driveway. Sebastian wasn't surprised; Kurt had decided it was a good time to break out into song.

"Kurt?" Burt called and appeared in the hall where Kurt was trying to get his shoes off.

"Hey, Dad." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

Kurt giggled, "Maybe." His eyes widened when he saw the way Burt was looking at Sebastian, "It wasn't Sebastian's fault," he rushed to explain, "He drove me home," he paused for a moment, "Responsibly." he added, feeling as though it was necessary. Burt just nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed." Kurt declared and walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt, that's not your room." Burt called with a laugh.

Sebastian laughed too, "I'll help him." He grabbed Kurt's arm and guided him to his room. He opened the bed covers.

"Sebastian," Kurt said as he hopped into bed, "Will you have sex with me?"

"Huh?" Sebastian asked, taken by surprise.

"Well, we're friends. It would be like you and Jake." Kurt explained with a happy smile.

Sebastian chuckled and tucked Kurt in, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt." He said, hoping Kurt wouldn't mind that he didn't answer the question.

"Okay," Kurt rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, "Nighty night."

Sebastian closed the door carefully and walked down the hallway. "Thank you, Sebastian." Burt called from the lounge.

"You're welcome." Sebastian smiled and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian opened the front door of his house to find a pile of luggage stacked against the wall in the hallway. Andrew came into view, hauling a few more bags with Rebecca following. Sebastian cursed and shut the door, "You guys are leaving tonight, aren't you." he frowned.

"Yeah," Andrew confirmed, "Can you give us a hand out to the car?"

"I should've stayed home tonight." Sebastian thought out loud and grabbed some bags to carry out, opening the door again.

"It's fine, Sweetie." Rebecca assured as they left the house.

Once all of the luggage was loaded, they said goodbye. "Behave." Andrew said playfully.

Rebecca laughed, "We love you, Sebastian." she hugged him and got into the car.

"Bye." Sebastian smiled. He didn't like these nights. They were full of unknowing. He had no idea when his parents would be returning; they didn't know either. They had to catch a plane this time because they were going further away.

Sebastian went back into the house and just sat on the couch for a while, soaking in the silence. This was how it would be for God knows how long; just Sebastian, and occasionally Kurt.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sebastian tapped on Kurt's window to wake up the sleeping boy. Kurt rolled over and groaned. He squinted towards the window and stood up to open it, then crawled straight back into bed and rolled onto his side, covering his head with the covers. Sebastian jumped onto the bed next to him and uncovered his face. "Wakey wakey, it's one in the afternoon." Sebastian slapped Kurt's cheeks lightly to wake him up.

"Get off." Kurt swung an arm at Sebastian lazily, causing him to laugh. Kurt shook his head and turned to look up at Sebastian. "How was the party?" he asked, "Did you get laid?" he teased.

"No, I didn't." Sebastian shook his head.

"But I saw you with-" he hesitated.

"With who?"

"I saw you kissing Blaine," Kurt sighed, "Heavily… on a pool table."

"Shit." Sebastian swore and rolled off of Kurt to give him some space.

"It's okay, Sebastian." Kurt assured.

"No, it's not." Sebastian countered.

"It is," Kurt laughed, "I can't control your life. I know how long you've wanted him."

Sebastian frowned, "Nothing happened."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"That's all we did." Sebastian explained genuinely. "Do you remember Dominic?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Who?" Kurt's forehead creased.

"Damien?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Kurt laughed, "He was going to fuck me." Realization instantly occupied his features. He sat bolt upright and held his head in his hands, "Oh my God, Sebastian. Did he fuck me?"

"Shh," Sebastian hushed, looking towards the door.

"Dad's at work; don't worry." Kurt explained.

"No, he didn't fuck you," Sebastian smiled, "I brought you home before he could."

Kurt fell back down, "Thank God." He rubbed his face. "Thank _you._"

"No problem." Sebastian laughed.

"It would've been my first time if he did, you know." Kurt sighed.

Sebastian nodded, "We had this conversation last night on the way home."

"Right," Kurt laughed, "I don't remember."

"I'm not surprised."

Kurt stretched, "Y'know, I always loved sleepy cuddles after just waking up," he sighed, "That's one of the things I miss most about Blaine, I think."

Sebastian chuckled and opened his arms, "Well, I'm at your service."

Kurt smiled and moved into Sebastian's warm embrace, sighing contently. After a moment, he spoke, "Sebastian, how long has it been since you last had sex?"

Sebastian laughed, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been spending an unhealthy amount of time with me," Kurt explained, "And I sure as hell haven't been satisfying your libido."

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Well, if I exclude the oral I had with you, then two weeks," he calculated, "But hey, who's counting?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wow. I didn't think you had the endurance capabilities for that."

"Endurance is not a problem for me, my friend," Sebastian teased, "Though, I've had some meaningful time with my hand."

"Ah," Kurt chuckled, "Welcome to my world."

Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him. "You presented me with an interesting proposition last night while I was helping you to bed." he stated nonchalantly.

"You helped me to bed?" Kurt looked up.

"You thought the kitchen was your room."

Kurt laughed and buried his face into Sebastian's chest, "Oh God. Anyway, tell me this proposition I had."

"Well, I told you how I lost my virginity with my friend Jake. So you asked me if I would have sex with you." He felt Kurt's laugh vibrate on his chest.

"Well, that's embarrassing. I say some stupid things when I'm drunk. I'm sorry I did that."

"I don't mind," Sebastian chuckled, "I'm used to being asked for sex." he joked.

"I bet you are," Kurt laughed, "Wait, did we have sex?"

"No." Sebastian assured."

"Still a virgin," Kurt sighed with relief, "You should go get laid tonight. I'll be waiting to hear all about it when you get home."

"I'll leave my window unlocked then, shall I?" Sebastian forced himself to laugh. He felt something strange and unfamiliar in his stomach, but he couldn't quite place it.

* * *

Sebastian unlocked his front door. The house was dark and eerily quiet once again without the presence of his parents. He was just home from Columbus. Sebastian had only gone because Kurt wanted him too, and he thought it was about time he ended this sex drought he'd fallen into.

He'd been hit on by so many guys tonight, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep with any of them. There was something holding him back. Something by the name of Kurt Hummel, he suspected. Every time Sebastian got close to one of the guys at the bar, he could only think about Kurt. It scared him. It made him feel a strange sense of vulnerability.

He walked into his room to find Kurt stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling and running his hands up and down his clothed stomach nonchalantly. Sebastian smiled, pulling his shirt off and lying next to Kurt.

"You smell like cheap beer." Kurt observed.

Sebastian laughed, "I only had one."

Kurt rolled onto his side to face Sebastian, "So? Any luck?" he grinned.

"Nope." Sebastian sighed.

"Bullshit," Kurt scoffed, "I bet everyone in the whole bar wanted you."

Sebastian just shrugged.

"Did anyone ask?"

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed after a moment.

Kurt looked disbelieving, "Then why didn't you?"

"They weren't my type." Sebastian lied.

"You're lying," Kurt scrutinized, "Sebastian Smythe does not have a type. As long as you've got a dick, you're in."

Sebastian forced a laugh, "Ah, well. I guess I'll have better luck next time." He shrugged, feeling that thing in his stomach again. It wasn't jealousy; he'd felt that before in mild doses. And it wasn't quite sadness either. Disappointment, maybe? No. Sebastian didn't think so, anyway. "Are you staying the night?" he asked, trying not to think about it.

"If you'll let me." Kurt yawned.

Sebastian reflexively pulled Kurt against him, "Of course, I will."

* * *

Sebastian woke up, lying on his side, facing Kurt who was on his back fast asleep. The sun was shining through the window onto his pale skin, giving it a nice glow that Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off. He looked so peaceful; Sebastian couldn't bring himself to wake him up. It was 9am so he'd probably wake up by himself soon anyway.

As he'd predicted, Kurt woke up about ten minutes later. He stretched and looked over to see that Sebastian was awake. "Good morning." Sebastian laughed.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"Nine."

Kurt groaned and rolled into Sebastian's warmth, "It's way too early."

* * *

Sebastian was having a good morning. He'd woken up with Kurt in his arms and they'd stayed like that until Kurt had to leave to get ready for school. This was becoming a nightly thing, but Sebastian didn't mind. He liked the company.

He'd even strolled happily down the corridors of McKinley High, something he wouldn't normally do with such joy. But he was going to see Kurt in English, and that just made him cheerful for some reason.

Well, it made him cheerful until he saw students crowded around his locker. He approached the group slowly and forced his way through so he could see what the commotion was about. He wished he'd just stayed in bed with Kurt this morning, as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Motherfuckers!" he exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: homophobia. Reviews make me happy, so keep em coming :)**

* * *

What Sebastian saw was completely unexpected to him. It was like a huge punch in the stomach and he had to just stare at it for a moment to really take it in. Everyone was murmuring around him and he tried to block their judgment out. Sticky taped to his locker was an A4 photo that looked like it had been taken from a security camera. It showed Sebastian on top of Blaine, on the pool table.

The photo itself was bad enough, but what was spray painted across his locker was just the icing on the cake; three large, bright pink, capitalized letters. _F. A. G._

_FAG._

Once he'd regained use of his legs, Sebastian strode to his locker and ripped the picture off the door, scrunching it up and throwing it on the ground. He then threw his locker open furiously, and he wished very much that he hadn't. More people had gathered around by now and Sebastian felt like he wanted to die. As soon as he'd opened the locker, a large pile of condoms fell onto the floor. He looked around to see if he could spot who'd done this, but he couldn't see anyone who knew him well enough.

Inside the locker, under the remaining condoms, was a big yellow envelope with Sebastian's name scrawled across it. He had a feeling he didn't want to open it here, so he pushed the envelope into his bag, then scooped up a large handful of the condoms and put them in his bag too. Although they were obviously meant to be insulting, they'd save him some money in the long run.

He shut his locker and pushed through the crowd, before heading straight home.

He ripped the envelope open and tipped the contents onto his bed. A few more condoms fell out, along with a small tube of lube, plus three photos that Sebastian was sure drained the colour from his face. The first one showed when Blaine had first kissed him at the party. The second was just a smaller version of the one that was taped to his locker. And the third was of him staring at Kurt and Dominic.

There was a piece of paper folded up amongst the items. Sebastian unfolded it and sat down to read it.

_We had our suspicions, y'know. That you were gay. If you were trying to hide it from us, you didn't do a very good job. Nathan's parents are loaded and so they have security cameras everywhere in their house. Idiot._

_Oh, and you're off the team._

Sebastian looked down to see an official looking document that was 'alerting Mr. Sebastian Smythe to the termination of his place in the McKinley High School football team'.

Sebastian fell back onto his bed. He felt like shit. He wasn't planning to come out to his team this way. If at all. How could he have been so stupid? He felt like he wanted to blame Blaine because he was the one who'd approached Sebastian, but he should've been more careful.

There wasn't much he could do about it now. All he could find the energy to do was cry.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he woke up to his message tone. He groaned and grabbed his phone.

Kurt: _Where r u?_

Sebastian looked at the time. Kurt would've just left English and would be heading to lunch.

Sebastian:_ Those assholes found out. I'm at home._

It was ten minutes before Kurt replied.

Kurt: _I'm on my way._

Under normal circumstances, Sebastian would go wash his face to destroy any evidence that he had been crying, but right now he just couldn't bring himself to care. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillows, possibly hoping to suffocate.

* * *

He was in the same position when Kurt arrived. "Bas, are you alright?" he asked as he entered the room. Sebastian's groan was muffled by the pillows. "I walked past your locker," he said sadly, "People scavenged most of the condoms and the cleaners are trying to scrub the paint off." He received no response from Sebastian, so he continued. "It's not the end of the world, Bas."

Sebastian rolled over, "Well, it's not much better."

Kurt looked at the stuff by Sebastian's feet and picked up one of the photos, "Is that me?" he asked, horrified. Sebastian nodded. "You're staring at us." Kurt observed, but Sebastian stayed silent. "Well, I look like a whore." That made Sebastian laugh. Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian's side and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Be happy. I like happy Sebastian more than sad Sebastian." Kurt frowned, "I even like cocky Sebastian more than sad Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled.

"There you go." Kurt laughed.

"Fuck 'em all." Sebastian mumbled.

"Exactly," Kurt grinned, "You and me against the world."

"That sounds nice." Sebastian yawned.

Kurt picked up the document from the bed and read it quickly. "Can they even do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I don't care. I'm done with them."

Kurt smiled.

"This is going to sound sad, but I think you're the only real friend I have." Sebastian sighed.

"Oh, Bas," Kurt thought for a moment, "It's probably the same for me."

This time it was Sebastian's turn to snuggle against Kurt's side.

They stayed like that for hours, just talking. There was something beautiful about the friendship they had. Any witness would assume they were dating. "Do you want me to sleep over tonight?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian laughed, "I didn't realize we were still asking. I thought it had just become a nightly thing."

"I don't just mean crawling in your window at midnight," Kurt clarified, "I mean like have dinner and watch movies… with my dad's permission."

"Do you think Burt would let you stay over? I don't think he trusts me."

"Well, I'll sneak over anyway." Kurt shrugged.

"This is why you're my friend." Sebastian teased and Kurt scoffed.

* * *

Sebastian had just finished ordering pizza when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it to find Kurt with a small bag slung over his shoulder. "I thought you were coming back at five?" it was now half past six.

Kurt shook his head, "Dad took a lot of convincing. He kept using the 'it's a school night'line, but I know it's because you're gay," he sighed, "He's afraid you'll take away my innocence or something."

Sebastian laughed loudly, "There are many words I'd use to describe you… _innocent_ is not one of them."

Kurt chuckled, "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Yum." Kurt grinned and slumped onto the sofa with Sebastian.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Sebastian stood and answered the door. Kurt stayed on the sofa, but leant over the back so he could see. "Hey Mitch," Sebastian greeted the pizza guy in a flirty voice, "Come in." he gestured towards the lounge room.

When they came into full view, Mitch handed Sebastian the two pizzas, hardly taking any notice of Kurt. "This is Kurt." Sebastian introduced. Mitch just glanced at Kurt, then his eyes were straight back on Sebastian. Kurt couldn't help but notice how the pair looked at each other. Mitch looked as though he was fighting to jump Sebastian right there.

"I can't stay long this time." he sighed.

"This time." Kurt mumbled with his eyebrows raised, but only Sebastian appeared to hear him. Nonetheless, he was ignored.

"That's fine," Sebastian said, "Are you hungry? You can take a slice of pizza, if you want." he gestured towards the boxes he'd placed on the kitchen counter.

"Actually, I'm starving. Thank you, Bas." Mitch grinned seductively.

"Bas?" Kurt said quietly. Again, only Sebastian heard him.

Mitch took a piece of pizza, "Well, I better go. There's another delivery in the car."

"Mmm, cold pizza." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

Sebastian walked Mitch to the door and Kurt watched from the lounge room. Mitch leant up to kiss Sebastian, but the taller boy turned his head towards Kurt, so Mitch got his cheek instead. "Call me," Mitch mumbled, "I miss our visits."

Kurt laughed dryly and grabbed the pizza boxes, taking them to the lounge and perching on the sofa.

Once Mitch had left, Sebastian awkwardly sat next to Kurt. "Good friend of yours?" Kurt asked around his mouthful.

Sebastian sighed, "You could say that." Kurt nodded slowly. "Are you judging me, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, slightly shocked, "'Cause I've been judged a fair bit today already."

"No, no, of course not," Kurt rushed to say, "I know what your sex life is like. I should've expected that you've fucked the pizza boy." Sebastian was going to argue, but Kurt did have a point, so he settled for grabbing some pizza. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Kurt sighed, "That was uncalled for."

"It's fine," Sebastian shrugged, "I'm a whore."

"Still, I'm sorry. I have no right to judge you," he explained, "I mean, if you love sex, then have sex."

Sebastian laughed, "Haven't been having much luck lately."

"You could have." Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian nodded slightly, "Maybe I didn't want to."

Kurt scoffed and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Sorry." Kurt mumbled. After another moment of silence, Kurt cleared his throat, "So, when you lost your virginity…"

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh God, here we go."

"Well, how old were you?"

"Fourteen." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

"That's pretty young."

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded.

"And you said it was your friend Jake?" Sebastian nodded. "Was it planned?" Kurt asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you." Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm just curious," Kurt blushed, "I'm having trouble figuring out if I'm ready."

"Okay," Sebastian smiled, "Well, no it wasn't planned. I was staying at his house. His room was upstairs and we both knew we were gay," he explained, "We were watching _Queer As Folk_ on the internet-"

"_Queer As Folk_?" Kurt asked with disbelief, "You were fourteen!"

Sebastian nodded with a grin, "Jake had heard about it and so we were just checking it out, and well, it turned us both on, to say the least." Kurt nodded in understanding, having watched the entire series himself. "So, I was hard. I looked over to see that Jake had his hand pressed into his crotch and was biting his lip. I reached over and replaced his hand with mine. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew, I had my dick buried in his ass."

Kurt blushed, imagining Sebastian having sex with a random guy. He had to fight to keep his own arousal down. The amount of times he'd talked to Sebastian about sex, he'd never actually imagined him in the act. "Do you regret losing it so early?" he asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment, "No. I was ready and I think it's made me who I am today."

Kurt smiled, "So, where's Jake now?"

"I haven't seen him for two years," Sebastian sighed, "My family moved. We're friends on Facebook, but we've gone our separate ways. I do know he has a boyfriend now who's in college."

Kurt nodded along, "Did you only have sex with him once?"

Sebastian laughed and Kurt immediately felt stupid for asking. "No way," Sebastian said, "We went to each other's house a lot more after that night, up until I moved."

"Did you like him?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "Only as a friend with benefits."

They kept talking for a while and finished the pizzas. Sebastian stood and took the pizza boxes to the counter so he could take them out to the trashcan tomorrow, then sat back down next to Kurt, who had fallen silent. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated for a moment. He sighed, "I've been thinking… I don't want to be one of those people who finishes high school a virgin, and I haven't got that long until graduation," Kurt couldn't keep eye contact with Sebastian so he just settled with staring down at his own hands in his lap that were becoming sweaty, "I'd been planning on losing it to Blaine, obviously, but the night I was going to ask him was the same night I caught him cheating." He stopped to breathe for a moment, "I want my first time to be with someone I care about." he paused.

"Yeah?" Sebastian encouraged.

"And I was wondering if," Kurt hesitated, "I was wondering if you would be my first."


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian just had to stare at Kurt for a while, determining whether he'd meant what he said. Kurt shook his head, possibly thinking he'd crossed a line and spoke, "Don't worry about it, it's stupid." He mumbled.

Sebastian smiled, "Of course I will."

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I'll have sex with you." Sebastian announced and Kurt grinned.

"Can I ask why?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, "Because I care about you and I want your first time to be enjoyable. I can ensure that if I'm there." he chuckled with a smirk. Kurt nodded, smiling. "Plus, I've wanted to for a while."

Kurt's eyebrows rose again, "Really?"

"You're sexy," Sebastian explained, causing Kurt to blush, "Okay so, when were you planning on… doing it?"

"I didn't think about that," Kurt shrugged, "I wanted to ask you first."

"Ah, okay." he nodded. They were silent for a moment. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Well, I happen to have the _Queer as Folk_ box set in my room…" Kurt grinned at him. "Shall I grab it?"

Kurt nodded, almost too eagerly, "Yes."

Sebastian laughed and got up to go to his room. He got on his hands and knees, because he kept the box set under his bed, and smiled triumphantly as his hand grazed over it. He stood and paused as he heard something. It was a subtle noise just outside his window. It sounded like a voice, but it was very quiet.

He approached his window slowly and looked outside, but it was too dark to see anything. After a moment of squinting into the darkness, he flinched back as an egg smashed on the glass just to the left of his face.

His eyes widened and he rushed out to Kurt, leaving the box set on his bed. Kurt was looking towards the front door when Sebastian came back to the lounge room. "I heard something." Kurt whispered.

"I just had an egg thrown at my window." Sebastian pointed to his room.

"Do you think it's the football guys?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded, "I'd bet my left nut on it."

"Is it safe to go out?" Kurt asked, but sat back on the sofa.

"Probably not." Sebastian sighed. Kurt nodded. "You stay here."

"Sebastian?" Kurt said, but did as he was told as Sebastian approached the door. He could hear movement outside. The doorbell rang and he paused. After a moment, when nothing else had happened, Sebastian leant into the peephole on the door. He couldn't see anyone outside. He opened the door carefully, and as he did, he heard the screeching of tires. He caught a glimpse of the van skidding around the corner. That was Alex's van.

He turned the porch light on and went outside to assess the damage. He was expecting to see a mess of eggs, but it was that plus something much worse. On the big white patch above the front porch window, 'FAGGOT' was spray painted, this time in black. "Oh, shit!" Sebastian swore loudly and Kurt rushed out, avoiding the smashed eggs on the ground.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian just stared at the wall. Kurt stood next to him and saw the word, bringing a hand to his mouth and gasping.

"They just can't let it go, can they." Sebastian sighed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he touched the taller boy's back with a comforting hand.

Sebastian thought for a moment, "I'm sure it'll hit me like a freight train later, but right now I'm more annoyed than upset. I'll have to call a painter in the morning." He went into the house and slumped onto the sofa.

Kurt followed, locking the door and sitting next to Sebastian who was just staring ahead with a frown.

Kurt watched him carefully and seemed to decide something. Sebastian felt a light touch on his thigh and his eyes snapped down to see Kurt's pale hand tentatively touching him. He watched the hand move slowly towards his crotch. "No offense, Kurt," Sebastian sighed, "But I don't think I'm in the right mindset to make your first time amazing." The bulge in his jeans grew, regardless of his words.

"I know," Kurt nodded, "We don't have to have sex. I just want to cheer you up."

Sebastian looked to Kurt, a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, "Well, you've got my attention." he gestured towards his crotch.

Kurt looked down at Sebastian's lap and grinned as he reached over to unbutton his jeans, followed by the zip. "Give me a hand?" Kurt asked and Sebastian stood up, pushing his jeans and briefs down to his ankles, kicking them off, then sat back on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, but Kurt couldn't keep his eyes from Sebastian's gorgeous cock, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah," Kurt breathed, "It's not the first time I've done _this._"

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, I remember very well."

Kurt smirked and got on his knees between Sebastian's legs, very thankful for the soft carpet in the Smythes' living room. Last time they'd done this, Kurt had rushed into it in his drunken state, but this time, he took his time. He ran his hands slowly up Sebastian's bare thighs. Sebastian took a deep breath, letting himself relax as Kurt took hold of his shaft with a firm grasp, stroking it lazily. He moved forward and ran his tongue up the length slowly with wide stripes.

Sebastian grinned down at Kurt, "You're such a tease." All Kurt could do was chuckle, and the vibrations went straight through Sebastian, causing him to moan. Kurt moved his mouth to the tip and sucked on it lightly, dipping his tongue into the slit which was already pooling with salty pre-cum.

Sebastian was pulled forward so Kurt could get better access. He sunk his mouth down around Sebastian, taking in as much as he could, causing the taller boy to groan loudly. Kurt bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, holding Sebastian's hips down so he couldn't thrust up unexpectedly.

Sebastian gripped his hands into Kurt's hair, not to force him further down, but to keep himself grounded. It had been too long since he'd had an orgasm he didn't induce by himself. "Oh, fuck." Sebastian moaned as Kurt did something particularly nice with his tongue. He let go of Kurt's hair and grabbed onto the bottom of his own shirt, tugging it up over his head and throwing it onto the sofa next to him. "Take your shirt off." Sebastian breathed and Kurt looked up at him with his eyebrows raised, mouth still wrapped around Sebastian. He pulled off with a pop and lifted his shirt over his head.

Sebastian admired Kurt's smooth skin for a moment before he returned to sucking. Sebastian watched Kurt's mouth, moving up and down his length. His lips were bright red and wet, and every now and then, the tip would hit the inside of Kurt's cheek, making the sight even more obscene.

Sebastian's breathing was getting heavier as he felt the tension build in his abdomen familiarly. "I'm close, Kurt," he moaned and Kurt sped his movements, "Your mouth feels so good."

Kurt reached up with one of his hands and brushed his fingers over Sebastian's right nipple, pinching it. Sebastian's body shuddered as he neared his climax, "Kurt." he warned, just before his back arched from the sofa and his head fell back, eyes squeezed shut but mouth wide open as a loud moan escaped from his throat. Kurt swallowed around him, milking Sebastian as best he could, until he went still and his dick went soft in Kurt's mouth.

Sebastian panted and brought his hands up to run over his face. "Shit." He breathed, eyes still closed. He felt Kurt's movement and opened his eyes to see the shorter boy unzipping his jeans to release some tension. "Take 'em off." Sebastian demanded gently.

Kurt did as he was told, along with his briefs, then climbed onto the sofa, straddling Sebastian. "Did you like that?" Kurt asked.

"Very much." Sebastian smiled and instinctively took hold of Kurt's hips.

"Well, I'm glad." Kurt grinned. Sebastian was struggling to keep his eyes from those lips. Kurt self-consciously licked them under Sebastian's stare. His hands moved up Kurt's body to the back of his head, pulling him forward to capture him in a kiss. Kurt made a small noise of surprise, but melted into the kiss immediately.

Their lips danced together smoothly. Sebastian licked Kurt's bottom lip and gently pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, exploring. They'd kissed before, but this was different. For one, Kurt was sober, it was slower. There was still an underlying urgency, but it wasn't rushed.

They broke the kiss, and Kurt leant their foreheads together, relishing in the moment and catching his breath. "Touch me," he whispered, "Please, Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice as his hand travelled between them and gripped Kurt tightly, moving up and down quickly. Kurt groaned and his head fell onto Sebastian's shoulder. His hips started thrusting into the hand around him, and Sebastian had to bite his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. Kurt was so sexy like this.

Kurt lifted his head and brought their mouths together once more as his hips jerked faster. Sebastian moaned into his mouth and moved their lips together. The kiss was lazy because Kurt was nearing orgasm already, and he was having trouble focusing.

"I'm gonna-" he started just as his body tensed. Sebastian kept jerking Kurt off even as the boy's hips stopped thrusting quite so vigorously. Kurt's head was back on Sebastian's shoulder, and he was biting into the skin there to stifle his cries of pleasure. Kurt was lucky Sebastian liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review please :)**

* * *

Kurt woke up with a groan as he squinted to adjust to the intrusion of light. The bed was empty next to him and he frowned. Sebastian's voice flowed in from a different room. It sounded like he was on the phone. "Hi, yeah, my house got vandalised last night. Could you come paint over it?" he paused to let the other person speak, "Yeah um, white," pause, "What kind of wh- How many different types or white could there possibly be?" pause, "Look, I don't know. Fine yeah, that sounds good." After saying his address, Sebastian thanked the person on the phone and said, "Bye."

Sebastian came back into the bedroom, gripping his phone and running his hands through his hair. He paused and smiled when he saw that Kurt was awake. "The painter's coming at 9." He said as he crawled back into bed.

"Aren't you going to school?" Kurt asked as he moved closer to Sebastian.

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed.

Kurt nodded sheepishly, "Well then, I'm staying with you."

"Your dad will kill me." Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"He'll be at work until dark." Kurt announced and Sebastian grinned, leaning down to kiss Kurt who sighed contently.

The painter arrived a bit past 9. Sebastian went out to greet him and found himself staring at the guy. He was hot, to say the least. "I'm Josh, you must be Sebastian." the painter shook Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian nodded, "Yep, that's me." He pointed to Josh to the big word on the house.

Josh gasped and took a step back, "Wow."

Sebastian went inside, leaving Josh to mix the paint. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast. He'd cleaned the eggs from the porch and Sebastian's window after they got up. "What are we going to do today?" Kurt asked as Sebastian poured some cereal for himself.

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't know. Just, whatever." Kurt laughed.

Once they'd finished breakfast, they went outside to see how Josh was doing. He was up a ladder and had started painting. Both Sebastian and Kurt inhaled sharply as they caught sight of him. It was a warm day and painting must have been hard work. That probably explained why Josh wasn't wearing a shirt. Sebastian's mouth dropped open slightly as he watched Josh's back muscles move in scandalous ways.

They found themselves staring for a moment silently, until Kurt spoke, "You'd fuck him, wouldn't you." He observed.

Sebastian hesitated, "Now? I'm not sure. But three weeks ago?" he never removed his eyes from Josh, "In a heartbeat."

"I don't blame you." Kurt swallowed. After a moment, he spoke again, "He's probably not even gay."

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"Why?"

"Look at the way his ass muscles are flexing," Sebastian gestured with his head, "He knows we're watching." Sebastian smirked.

"We shouldn't be staring." Kurt said as he moved towards the door to go back inside. He turned to see that Sebastian wasn't following, fixated on the gorgeous creature before him. Kurt chuckled and pulled Sebastian by the arm into the house.

"Hey!" Sebastian joked, laughing as Kurt tugged him into the living room. He turned to kiss Sebastian, softly at first. Sebastian moaned with surprise as his arms wrapped around Kurt, quickly making their way down to Kurt's ass where he squeezed gently, causing Kurt to jerk his hips forward.

He kept moving his hands down further to grip Kurt's thighs, and pulled up slightly to alert Kurt of his intentions. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to hold on as Sebastian lifted him with ease.

He curled his legs around Sebastian's waist tightly as the taller boy bent down to press Kurt into the sofa, climbing on top of him and running his hands through Kurt's hair. The kiss stopped due to their need to breathe. Sebastian leant his head down to rest on Kurt's collar.

Kurt gasped and Sebastian looked up at him to see what was wrong. He followed Kurt's line of sight to where Josh was staring at them intently through the window, lips parted. Sebastian waved at the painter, who seemed to realize he'd been caught. Sebastian laughed as Josh stumbled back to work.

"Told you he was gay." Sebastian smirked and Kurt chuckled, moving to sit up. Sebastian crawled off of Kurt and sat next to him. He wondered what the relationship between them was. They weren't dating; he would've known if they were. It seemed to be a friends with benefits type situation.

* * *

Kurt stared at Sebastian's sleeping face. He'd been awake for a while now and didn't want to wake him, but it was about time he did. He shoved Sebastian's shoulder gently and the taller boy rolled onto his back, rubbing his face then turning his head to smile at Kurt. "School starts in twenty minutes." Kurt said.

Sebastian screwed up his face and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not going."

"You can't hide away forever." Kurt sighed.

"I won't." Sebastian shrugged, "Just this week."

Kurt frowned but nodded, "Okay." He leant over and planted a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Well, I'm going to go. I've missed enough already."

"Have fun." Sebastian smirked as Kurt got up and headed towards the window. "There is a door, y'know."

Kurt paused and laughed, "Right. Force of habit."

After school, Kurt went straight back to Sebastian's house. "Hey." Sebastian grinned when Kurt came into the room.

"Hey." Kurt smiled back and kissed Sebastian, before sitting down at the desk and pulling out a notebook.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked from his bed.

"Our English assignment that's due next week." He sighed.

Sebastian cursed, "I forgot about that. How are you going to write it without reading the book?"

"We had a substitute teacher today. She let us watch the movie version."

"So you're going to write a book assignment on a movie?"

Kurt shrugged. Sebastian moved to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest. Kurt leant back into Sebastian, but continued writing. Sebastian turned his head and kissed Kurt's cheek gently, then pecked his jaw, moving down to paint his neck with kisses and bites. "No marks, Sebastian." it was meant to be a warning, but Kurt's tone resembled a moan. Sebastian stopped biting and settled for kissing. After a while, he pulled away and Kurt involuntarily whimpered.

Sebastian lounged back on the bed. Kurt continued to stare at his page for a moment, before sighing and moving away from it. "I can't concentrate now." he said. Sebastian laughed and Kurt crawled up his body. "So, what did you do today?" he asked, noticing Sebastian was still in his pyjamas. Sebastian turned his head to the side and pointed to his bedside table where the _Queer as Folk_ box set sat with the Season 1 DVD case on top. "You watched _Queer as Folk_?"

"Six episodes." Sebastian nodded.

"I kind of wish I'd stayed here." Kurt frowned.

"I wish you had too," Sebastian laughed, "I had to relieve myself a couple of times."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Well now I really wish I'd stayed." Sebastian smirked and pulled Kurt's head down to kiss him.

Kurt moved to break the kiss, but Sebastian held his head to deepen it instead. It got heated quickly; Kurt moved his hand down between them and started to palm Sebastian through his pyjama pants. Sebastian moaned quietly. He hooked his leg around Kurt and flipped them over with ease. Kurt gasped, but laughed once Sebastian was on top of him.

Sebastian stared into Kurt's smiling blue eyes for a long moment, before leaning down to kiss him again. Kurt's hand wandered again; this time, to the small of Sebastian's back. He pushed his hand under the waistband of Sebastian's pants and caressed his warm skin. Sebastian chuckled and swooped down to suck on Kurt's neck. Kurt's hips jerked up. "What did I tell you about marks, Sebastian?" Sebastian stopped sucking and looked up at Kurt with a smirk. Kurt smiled.

"Do you want to, Kurt?" Sebastian asked with a deep voice.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Sebastian ground his hips down against Kurt's. "Yes." Kurt whispered as he pulled at the bottom of Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian helped him take it off.

They'd just started to get Kurt's shirt off when Kurt's phone started to ring from where it was on the desk. They paused. Sebastian groaned, "I swear, no one wants us to have sex." He rolled off Kurt.

Kurt got up and answered his phone after looking at the caller ID "Hey, Dad," he said, trying not to sound annoyed. He looked at Sebastian, then turned away with a blush from something Burt had said, "Okay, I'll be right over." Sebastian rolled his eyes as Kurt hung up.

"You'll be right over?" Sebastian frowned.

"Dad wanted to know when I'd be coming home," Kurt explained, "He knows I'm here."

"Really?"

"He said to invite you over for dinner, since your parents aren't here." He said.

Sebastian nodded, "So, when you say right over…"

Kurt laughed, "We don't have time, Sebastian."

"Well, let me get dressed," he groaned and got up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt, "We'll see what happens after dinner."

Burt was in the kitchen, serving pasta, when Kurt and Sebastian entered the Hummel home. "Sit down." Kurt gestured to the table that was set for three, before hugging his dad. Kurt sat down at the table across from Sebastian as Burt put the plates on the table. He sat down at the head of the table, next to both of them.

"How are you, Sebastian?" Burt asked.

"I'm good," Sebastian mumbled, "Thanks for inviting me over."

"That's alright," Burt smiled, "I thought you could use a home-cooked meal, since your folks aren't home."

"I can cook."

"I don't doubt that," Burt chuckled, "But it always tastes different when someone else makes it." Sebastian nodded. There was a pause. It must get lonely over there sometimes." Burt stated casually.

"Yeah, I guess." Sebastian nodded. Kurt eyed his dad, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then again, I suppose that's good for you…" Burt mumbled.

Dad." Kurt warned quietly.

"How so?" Sebastian insisted.

"Well, I remember Kurt telling me about your…" Burt cleared his throat, "Habits."

Sebastian sat back in his chair as he understood, "With all due respect, Mr. Hummel, my sex life isn't any of your business."

Burt nodded slightly, "It is when my son is involved."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"He's old enough to make his own decisions." Sebastian defended.

"We're only friends." Kurt insisted.

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian argued, "Aren't I good enough for him?"

"Well, you're not Blaine." Burt explained.

Kurt's eyes widened and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Blaine is not that perfect, innocent, little schoolboy that everyone thinks he is. Do you know why they broke up?"

"Sebastian." Kurt warned.

"You broke up?" Burt turned to Kurt for confirmation. Kurt just shrugged; they were too far gone to back out now, so he looked to Sebastian.

"Yes," Sebastian answered for him, "Kurt walked in on Blaine _fucking_ another guy."

Burt looked to Kurt again, seemingly speechless. Kurt nodded and Burt sat back in his chair.

"Sebastian and I are friends," Kurt said, "And even if we were dating, he's a good person."

"That's what you thought about Blaine." Burt mumbled.

Sebastian sighed and stood, "I think it's time for me to go. Thank you for dinner." He said almost sarcastically and left.

Heading for his house, Sebastian heard his name called from somewhere behind him. He turned to see Kurt hanging out of his bedroom window. Sebastian walked over to him. "I'm sorry about that," Kurt frowned, "Dad's just upset."

"You told him about my sex life." Sebastian accused.

Kurt sighed, "That was when we'd first met. I felt threatened because I thought you'd take Blaine away from me." Sebastian's eyes softened. "I have to talk with Dad." Kurt said.

"Are you coming over tonight to finish what we started this afternoon?"

"I didn't think you'd want to after that." Kurt frowned.

Sebastian smiled, "Of course I do." They'd kissed through the open window.

"I'll be over at 10." Kurt said when the kiss broke.

Sebastian gasped with fake horror, "On a school night?" Kurt laughed and pushed him out the window.

* * *

After his shower, Sebastian went into his room. He stared around for a while, before shaking his head. He cleaned the room and pulled the covers down on his bed. Kurt likes romantic stuff, Sebastian thought. He went to his parents' room and searched in the drawers of his mother's dresser, hoping not to find anything inappropriate. He smiled triumphantly when he found his mom's candle collection. She loved candles, but his dad didn't, so they stayed in the drawer.

He arranged the candles around his room, relocating anything that could cause a fire. He collapsed onto his bed and switched his TV on so he could watch _Queer as Folk_ to pass the time.

At 9.50, Sebastian lit the candles and pulled his shirt off. His veins were swimming with excitement from the anticipation of finally getting Kurt, mixed with watching Brian and Justin go at it on the screen. He returned to his lying position on the bed and waited.

Sebastian heard the front door open just after 10 o'clock. He grinned to himself and looked towards to doorway where Kurt appeared a moment later. "Hey." Sebastian said.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly and looked around the room with a smile. "Candles?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I thought you might like them. I can blow them out if you want."

"No," Kurt chuckled, "I love them." his eyes fell onto the TV screen. "Ah, _Queer as Folk_." He crawled onto the bed next to Sebastian.

"I've been watching it for the past three hours." Sebastian sighed.

Kurt's eyebrows rose and his mouth turned into a smirk as his hand moved to Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch. "I can tell." Kurt looked back at the TV screen, but his hand stayed on Sebastian. "I remember this part, they're about to have sex."

"Yes they are." Sebastian grinned and lifted the remote. Kurt's hand moved to undo Sebastian's jeans as he turned away from the screen to look at the taller boy, causing Sebastian to drop the remote. Kurt crawled to straddle him, pulling his shirt off. Sebastian ran his hands over Kurt's smooth skin and pulled him down to attach their lips.

He rolled them over like he had earlier that afternoon so he was on top. He moved his lips down to suck on Kurt's neck, but he didn't stay there long before he continued his trail down Kurt's body.

Kurt's breathing grew quicker as Sebastian moved further down. Once Sebastian reached Kurt's hips, he kissed chastely along the waistband before undoing Kurt's pants and pulling them down with his briefs.

He licked his lips as he took hold of Kurt's length to suck on the tip lightly. Kurt moaned above him and his hips jerked upwards. Sebastian leant down on Kurt to hold him still as he engulfed the hard cock in front of him.

He bobbed his head and sucked expertly. It didn't take long before Kurt could feel the familiar build starting in his abdomen, so he grabbed onto Sebastian's hair and breathed, "If you don't stop now, I'll come." Sebastian pulled off with a pop and grinned. He moved back up Kurt's body and kissed him, prying his mouth open almost straight away. Kurt groaned as he tasted his pre-cum on Sebastian's tongue. His hands wandered to grip the warm skin on the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss even more. This action caused Sebastian to moan and grind his clothed erection against Kurt's sensitive one. He pulled his head away slightly. Kurt could feel Sebastian's breath ghosting over his lips. "Do you have a condom?" Kurt's whisper was staggered with anticipation.

Sebastian nodded slightly with a sweet smile as he swooped down to kiss Kurt again. He reached blindly with his right hand across to the bedside table, lips still attached to Kurt's. He felt the cool metal of the handle against his heated hand and pulled the drawer open. He pulled away from Kurt so he could look for the box. Kurt seemed to feel the need to have his lips attached to Sebastian, so he arched up onto his elbows to suck on the bare neck stretched out above him.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and pulled the dark blue box from the drawer. He pulled out one of the condoms and placed it on the bedside table's smooth surface. He returned to the drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He moved closer to Kurt and the shorter boy kissed a trail up Sebastian's neck to his soft lips.

Sebastian crawled off of Kurt's naked body, making sure their lips were the last to part. He quickly removed his pants and couldn't help but stroke his cock that had been straining in his pants for a while now. He moaned at the sensation as his eyes fluttered shut, almost forgetting the task at hand. A breathy whimper that fell from Kurt's parted lips made Sebastian's hand fall to his side. He looked at the pale boy to see that he had his own hand pleasing himself at the sight of Sebastian doing the same. Sebastian grinned, "As much as I'd love to have a mutual masturbation sesh with you, Kurt, I'd much rather fuck you senseless."

"Well, then hurry up and get your fingers in my ass." Kurt almost demanded, but it was too breathy to be harsh or forceful. Sebastian was taken by surprise but he found himself even more aroused - if that was possible - by Kurt's tone.

He rushed to position himself between Kurt's legs and popped the cap of the lube bottle open. It sounded more obscene than it should; he had grown to find appeal in that noise, though the acts that followed the sound probably helped to fuel his liking. He squeezed a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his fingers and used his other hand to spread Kurt's legs. "You ready?" He asked and Kurt nodded with a tentative smile.

Those lips parted with a sharp but quiet gasp as Sebastian's finger traced his entrance slowly. Sebastian looked to Kurt's face for any signs of hesitation. When Kurt noticed, he spoke, "It's just cold, that's all."

Sebastian chuckled deeply, "Won't be for long." As he said this he pushed his finger past the first ring of muscle, feeling Kurt clench around him tightly. He moved up Kurt's body, keeping his finger still, and pressed his lips encouragingly to Kurt's. "You need to relax for me, Kurt," he whispered, "It won't hurt as much if you do." Kurt swallowed and nodded, breathing in deeply to calm himself.

Sebastian felt Kurt relax and kissed him once more, pressing in to the second knuckle. Kurt inhaled sharply but stayed silent as he focused on kissing Sebastian back. Sebastian pressed in all the way, not wanting to drag this out too long. Kurt's moan was a mixture of pain and pleasure but he quickly calmed himself. "How the hell are you going to fit in there?" Kurt asked between gritted teeth.

"I'll fit." Sebastian assured and moved down Kurt's body, pushing his legs further open as he wiggled his finger. "I'm gonna put another one in." He warned and Kurt worked to relax again, staring up at the ceiling. Sebastian pulled his hand back, then as he pushed in with an extra finger to the second knuckle, he wrapped his mouth around Kurt's erection to distract him.

Even after both fingers were in and Sebastian was scissoring them, he kept his mouth on Kurt. Kurt's hands found their way to Sebastian's hair. "Bas." Kurt breathed and Sebastian took his mouth away, adding a third finger. Kurt frowned but the intrusion wasn't bothering him as much anymore. Sebastian knew this because Kurt was moving his body up and down, essentially fucking himself on Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian smirked as he crooked his fingers up to rub the bundle of nerves. Kurt gripped the bed covers and moaned loudly, "Oh _fuck_! Do that again."

Sebastian chuckled and did as he was told, "You look so beautiful like this; fucking yourself on my fingers." He removed his fingers and wiped them unceremoniously on his bed covers before picking up the condom that was waiting patiently on the bedside table. He ripped it open with his teeth and threw the wrapper onto the floor; he'd put it in the bin tomorrow. He carefully rolled the condom onto himself and grabbed the lube, coating his cock generously.

He hovered over Kurt and kissed him passionately. "Sebastian." Kurt spoke when he could.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sebastian could've sworn Kurt blushed but it was difficult to tell in the dim lighting, "I was wondering if..." He sighed and sat up, deciding that actions spoke louder than words.

Sebastian wasn't sure what Kurt wanted but he didn't resist as Kurt kneeled next to him and pressed their mouths together. Sebastian felt Kurt turning him and, before he knew it, he was on his back with Kurt above him. He raised his eyebrows and watched silently as Kurt straddled his hips, hovering over Sebastian's cock. Sebastian smiled as he realised what Kurt wanted, "You want to ride me?"

Kurt nodded slightly, "If that's okay."

Sebastian chuckled, "It's more than okay."

Kurt kissed him once again before sitting upright and taking hold of Sebastian's erection, stroking it a few times. He positioned himself above it and slowly lowered himself down until the tip was against his stretched entrance. He was shaking slightly so Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips to help steady him. Kurt took a deep breath and moved so that the tip breached the ring of muscle. It took a lot of control for Sebastian to not pull Kurt down onto him fully, but he managed, watching as he was slowly surrounded.

"How you doing up there?" He asked after a moment.

"Not bad." Kurt breathed with a small chuckle.

After a few more movements, Kurt felt Sebastian's body under him; supporting him. He breathed steadily as he adjusted to the full feeling. He could get used to this. "You okay?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded, eyes shut. He opened them and leant forward to kiss Sebastian. The movement caused both of them to moan.

"Take your time." Sebastian breathed against Kurt's mouth, even though he was on the verge of slamming into Kurt from below. His patience was rewarded when Kurt sat back up and experimentally rotated his hips. Sebastian ran his hands over Kurt's skin that was now glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Kurt's movements grew bigger and soon he decided to move up and down instead. He cried out and repeated the action, gaining encouraging words and noises from Sebastian.

Kurt gripped onto the headboard in front of him to keep his balance and lifted his hips to slam back down again, harder now that he had a fair idea of what he was doing. "You're so tight, Kurt." Sebastian groaned and thrust his hips up slightly as Kurt was coming down.

Kurt cried out again as Sebastian had hit his prostate head on. "Keep doing that." He swallowed and Sebastian did so, but harder. Kurt began to move faster but his movements were jerky so Sebastian kept up the pace under him. He took hold of Kurt's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "I'm gonna come, Bas." Kurt breathed just before his body tensed and his seed painted Sebastian's hand, his head fell forward to lean against the headboard with a loud cry.

Sebastian kept going but it wasn't long before he too was coming hard inside Kurt, groaning the other boy's name.

Once Sebastian stopped his thrusting he gripped Kurt's shoulders gently and brought him to rest against his chest. The two panted heavily and basked in the afterglow. Kurt crawled off of Sebastian and the taller boy removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in his dustbin. He grabbed the damp towel from his desk that he'd put there for this reason, and wiped his hand on it, before handing it to Kurt. "Thanks." Kurt said quietly and cleaned himself.

Sebastian blew out the candles around the room and crawled back into bed with Kurt, pulling the covers over their bodies. Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's side and nuzzled his face into his collarbone. "Thank you." Kurt whispered against the warm skin.

"It was my pleasure." He chuckled and kissed Kurt's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**This took way too long I know. I'm sorry; life is hectic. But I hope you enjoy it as this is the last chapter of The Boy Next Door. Reviews make me happy :)**

* * *

Sebastian woke with a wide, sleepy smile on his face as thoughts of last night flew around in his head. He stretched, but felt no warmth next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Kurt was gone. He sat up. Kurt's clothes were gone too.

He stood and picked his pyjama pants up from where they were lying on the floor, pulling them on. He pushed his window open and stuck his head out. Kurt's Skyline wasn't in his driveway. Maybe he went to school. Burt's truck was gone too, but he wouldn't left for work at 5.30. Sebastian shut the window and turned back around to look at his empty bed. On the bedside table there was a note that he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up and saw a message scrawled in Kurt's handwriting: 'Sebastian, thanks for last night. Sorry I left so early. I'm at school. Kurt.'

Sebastian looked at the time; it was only 6.45. Kurt usually left for school at 8. What would he be doing? Maybe his dad made him go early, to keep him away from Sebastian as much as possible. Or maybe Kurt didn't want to see Sebastian this morning. Sebastian scanned over last night in his head. He couldn't find any time that Kurt looked upset.

"Fuck it." Sebastian mumbled and found Kurt's number on his phone, hitting the green call button.

"Sebastian? You're up early." came Kurt's confused answer.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, I was just wondering why you're at school so early."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before sighing, "I got a text from Blaine earlier. He said he needed to talk and wanted to meet at the auditorium."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know. I'm only just in the auditorium now and he's not here yet."

"Oh, okay."

"Even though I don't want to be with Blaine anymore, I want to give him a chance to be friends, y'know?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "I get it." Although Sebastian trusted Kurt, he felt uneasy about the situation; he didn't trust Blaine. "Take care, then."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Sebastian hung up.

He went out to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He'd only had one mouthful when the doorbell rang. Sebastian answered the door, surprised to see Burt standing in front of him. "Hi, Sebastian. Can I come in?" Burt asked straight away.

"Kurt isn't here." Sebastian stated, knowing Burt sure wasn't here for a cup of tea.

"Where is he?"

"Talking with Blaine." Burt visibly tensed at the mention of Blaine's name. Sebastian nodded, "I don't feel good about it either, but Kurt's his own man."

Burt nodded, silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. "I know Kurt was here last night. Heard him leave." Sebastian just nodded, not really sure about what he should say to that. "I decided not to stop him because, like you said, he's his own man and he's going to do what he wants anyway. Regardless of whether I like it or not." He paused. "Look, Sebastian, er, I know I acted badly last night. And I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard with the whole Blaine cheating on my son thing. Kurt said you're just friends, but I don't believe him. There's something about the way you two act around each other."

"We aren't just friends," Sebastian confirmed, "I'm not entirely sure what we are, though."

"Are you boyfriends?"

"Not officially."

"Oh, er - friends with benefits, then?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Okay. Well, whatever it is that's going on, I want to give you a chance, Sebastian. I think you'll treat Kurt right." he paused for a moment, staring at Sebastian and nodding to himself.

"Thank you."

"But if you hurt him like Blaine did-" Burt let the beginning of a threat hang in the air.

"I know." Sebastian nodded, not needing to hear the rest.

Burt pat Sebastian on the back and nodded with a smile, before letting himself out the front door.

Sebastian stood silently for a moment, running the conversation through his mind, before he decided he had to go to school.

* * *

**_45 minutes earlier_**

Kurt woke up curled into Sebastian's side. He smiled and rolled over, stretching. As he saw his pants lying on the ground with his phone sticking out of the pocket, the screen lit up and Kurt heard the faint buzz of the vibration.

He sat up carefully, trying not to wake Sebastian. He groaned internally as he moved. He could still feel Sebastian inside him. He smiled again as he grabbed his phone and saw that he had a text… from Blaine.

He opened it: 'I need to talk to you. Meet me at the auditorium in 20?'

Kurt looked at the time. It was 6.30. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, looking back at Sebastian. Curiosity got the best of him and he sent Blaine a reply: 'I'll be there.'

He got dressed and wrote Sebastian a note saying he was at school, putting it on the bedside table.

Kurt went home. His dad had already gone to work. Kurt grabbed his keys from inside and got into his Skyline. He hesitated for a moment, but pulled out of the driveway and went to the school.

As soon as he got there, Kurt headed inside. He grabbed the auditorium door handle. It opened. He went inside and saw that the auditorium was empty. He sighed and climbed up onto the stage, sitting on the edge. After a moment, his phone rang and Kurt shifted to pull it out of his pocket; Sebastian. Kurt answered. He explained to Sebastian what was happening, and just as he said "Thanks. I'll see you later." the auditorium door swung open and Blaine came into sight.

"You're early." Blaine said, he was smiling; perhaps not expecting Kurt to actually show up.

"Well, it doesn't take long to get here from my house." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked once Blaine was on the stage.

"Us." Blaine replied nonchalantly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine sat next to him. "Okay," he said slowly, "Last time I checked, there wasn't an 'us'."

Blaine frowned, "I still love you, Kurt." He admitted.

Kurt shut his eyes, "Well, you should've thought about that before you cheated on me."

Blaine sighed, "I know. I made a huge mistake."

"Yeah, you did."

"I regret it every moment of every day," Blaine explained, "It pains me to see you with Sebastian, and not me."

"I'm not _with _Sebastian."

"Really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, "So, all this time you've been spending with _Sebastian Smythe _and he hasn't tried to have sex with you?" Blaine asked, seeming genuinely surprised, "After all, that is kind of what he's known for."

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't want to give Blaine the satisfaction of the truth; that Kurt and Sebastian in fact did have sex.

Blaine continued, "Especially now that he's out of the closet."

"What do you mean?"

"The last couple of days, I've been hearing about other gays in our school admitting to having sex with him. It seems he's had every one of them, except me… and possibly you."

Kurt stood, facing away from Blaine to hide the blush that came automatically. "But Sebastian almost had you at Nathan's party."

"Yes he did." Blaine agreed and paused before standing. "I miss you, Kurt. Give me another chance?"

"I don't know, Blaine."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and whispered, "Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I can't date you again, Blaine. You really hurt me."

Blaine looked down and nodded slightly. "Sebastian has something to do with it too, doesn't he?" he answered his own question, "You like him."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. He was shocked to see how close their faces were. Blaine smiled at him sweetly and Kurt's heart jumped as Blaine leant in slowly, as if to give Kurt a chance to stop him, but for some reason, possibly habit, he didn't. Their lips met.

Kurt unconsciously sighed into the kiss. No matter how much Blaine had hurt him, he couldn't deny that he still loved him a little. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, but Kurt pulled away and looked down at the ground. This felt wrong, possibly because he'd only lost his virginity last night. To Sebastian.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. He gently touched Kurt's cheek to make him look up into those hazel eyes that used to cause the coherency in his mind to melt. They just didn't have that effect anymore. He took a step away. "I can't be with you, Blaine.

"What?" Blaine's face fell and he looked as though he was going to cry.

"I can't," Kurt shook his head, "I love someone else."

Blaine frowned, "Sebastian?" Kurt's silence was answer enough. Blaine nodded slightly and stepped closer to Kurt, "Just for a second there, kissing you, I felt like I'd never lost you." Kurt didn't have a chance to answer before Blaine's lips were on his again, soft and chaste. He kept still and silent this time. Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt did his best to keep his expression even, "Don't." he said. It was meant to be forceful, but it came out as a whisper.

Blaine shook his head slightly, searching Kurt's eyes, but Kurt wasn't sure what he was looking for. He leant in again to kiss Kurt, but this time it wasn't chaste. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's chest and pushed him back, their lips broke apart with a wet pop. Kurt jumped off the side of the stage to leave, but Blaine followed and grabbed his arm to stop him. He stood in front of Kurt and pushed him back a few steps until Kurt felt the side of the stage against his back. Kurt was getting annoyed, but couldn't bring himself to push Blaine away. He actually felt sorry for him. Well, he did until Blaine pressed his warm body against him and pushed his thigh against Kurt's crotch. "Blaine. Stop." Kurt said louder this time, but Blaine, grinning slightly, was spurred on by the knowledge that Kurt was half hard, despite himself.

Before Kurt could even move his arms up to push Blaine away, he felt the weight leave his front as Blaine yelped. Kurt looked up to see that Sebastian had his hands twisted in Blaine's shirt. "He said stop." Sebastian growled. Blaine looked scared under Sebastian's almost murderous glare, as he turned to look at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in a small voice.

"I don't love you anymore, Blaine." Kurt declared; it was mostly true.

Blaine looked down at the ground and nodded. Sebastian let go off his shirt and gave him a shove towards the door for good measure, "Now, fuck off." He demanded.

Sebastian and Kurt stayed silent - Kurt looking down at his feet, and Sebastian staring at Kurt - until Blaine was on the other side of the closed auditorium door. Sebastian closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in tight against his chest. "Thank you." Kurt mumbled.

"Shit, Kurt." Sebastian muttered, "What would you have done if I hadn't decided to check on you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know." he sighed, "I honestly thought he just wanted to mend things, and be friends."

"I know," Sebastian nodded, cheek rubbing against Kurt's hair, "Let's go home."

They went back to Sebastian's house and Sebastian cooked them breakfast while Kurt sat on the couch. He was brighter now, talking to Sebastian. "Your dad came by this morning." Sebastian stated.

"Really? Shit." Sebastian smiled slightly as he brought the two plates full of food down to the coffee table. "What did he say?"

"He apologized and said he wants to give me a chance." Sebastian bit into his toast.

Kurt looked relieved. "Good."

"He knows there's something going on between us."

Kurt nodded, "I'm not surprised."

"And that you were here last night."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and Sebastian laughed. They ate in silence for a while.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?" Kurt hummed because he had a mouthful of food.

"What is going on between us?" Sebastian asked tentatively.

Kurt looked deep in thought as he swallowed. "I was going to ask you the same thing, to be honest." He chuckled.

Sebastian nodded and thought for a moment, "Well," he started, but let it linger in the air, not quite game to finish what he was going to say.

"Well?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian took a deep breath; was he nervous? "Shit. Um…" Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, "Do you… possibly… want to… want to be my boyfriend?"

A smile appeared on Kurt's face straight away. He opened his mouth to answer but nodded before the words could leave his mouth; as if his body beat his brain to the punch. Sebastian grinned and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt pulled back for a moment, but only to kiss Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian lifted Kurt onto his lap and held him close, not wanting to let him go. They stayed like that for a while, sharing kisses every now and then, but really just enjoying each other's warmth. Sebastian nuzzled into Kurt's neck and started to suck on the skin lightly, Kurt moaned. "Sebastian," he breathed and the taller boy looked up at him, eyes growing darker, and hair becoming ruffled from Kurt's hands, "Make love to me."

Sebastian smiled and stood up from the couch, carrying Kurt to his room.

* * *

It had been a week since the vandalizing incident. Like Kurt said, the cleaners had done their best to get rid of the word. Although faint, it was still there. Sebastian felt different walking down these corridors now. He didn't give a shit what they - the football team in particular - thought about him. He had an amazing boyfriend, and wasn't about to let them get in the way of that.

Everyone was looking at him more than normal - not in a nice way, but not bad either; curious, maybe. That could have possibly been because they all knew he was gay, or that he'd had sex with most of the gay guys in the school (Kurt told him that's what Blaine said). But the most likely reason was that his and Kurt's hands were linked together, hanging between them, signaling a loving relationship, as they headed for English. They never did finish that assignment.


End file.
